Compromiso
by Ririshiyo
Summary: Nanoha tendrá que aceptar la decisión de sus progenitores para poder traer paz a su Reino y para ello debe luchar con su actual enemigo el reino Scaglietti. que pasara cuando se entere de que dicha decision incluye a uno de sus enemigos. lo se pesimo Summary pasen y lean es 100% NanoFate
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen.

**Palabras del narrador**.

_-Pensamientos-_

-Dialogos-

1

Compromiso

-estas bromeando verdad?- **era lo que preguntaba cierta castaña alterada sin llegar a lo extremo al enterarse de la decisión de su padre, la cual había sido tomada cuando apenas se estaba formando en el vientre de su madre.**

-No Nanoha no es una broma, es cuestión de honor y palabra- **decía su padre Shiro Takamashi el actual rey del planeta Umanari, con voz seria al igual que su expresión, pero en sus ojos se podía ver el cariño y el afecto hacia su hija, quien lo miraba de forma incrédula y un poco mal alterada que al inicio.**

-hija sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero entiende que es por el bien del reino- **esa era la voz de su madre, Momoko Takamashi. La actual Reina del planeta Umanari el cual está gobernado por 3 Reinos los cuales son: el Reino Yagami, Scrya y un Reino supremo el Takamashi.**

-Lo se, es mi responsabilidad y la acepto- **dijo resignada Nanoha** –_Almenos lo podre conocer un mes antes de que suceda-_ **pensó** –¿cuándo se realizará la reunión de bienvenida?- **Pregunto ahora ya más tranquila y serena pues sabía que si no congeniaban, siempre podrían llegar a la disolución de dicha decisión** –dentro de tres días, espero y se lleven bien- **contesto su padre ahora con voz menos seria pero decidida,** -bien les comunicare de este a Yuuno y a Hayate, con su permiso me retiro madre, padre- **dijo Nanoha retirándose del trono para dirigirse a sus aposentos.**

**Mientras esto ocurría en el Reino Umanari algo casi parecido ocurría en otro Reino.** –Pero porque, sabes bien que esto es una locura padre- **contestaba una de sus hijas a su padre lindy ****Harlaown la actual gobernante del reino velka **** al enterarse de cierta noticia de la cual debe hacerse responsable, ya que era tal vez la única oportunidad de traer paz y unir fuerzas para la guerra que se les avecinaba **–No me contestes Fate que no se te pide se te ordena- **Esa era la voz de su madre Precia Testarrosa de Harlaown la actual reina del mismo reino, tan imponente al punto de generar miedo pero no por eso menos cariñosa** –entiendo iré a preparar la cosas para el viaje- **dijo Fate después del pequeño regaño por parte de su madre** –Te iras con Signun, Carin y Arf- **dijo su padre con un tono de voz amable antes de que Fate desapareciera por la puerta de entrada al trono para dirigirse a sus aposentos** _–Porque me tengo que casar con un total desconocido-_ **eran los pensamientos de Nanoha y Fate ya estando en sus actuales aposentos, a pesar de que sabían la razón cabe decir que era de por si extraño y a obligación pero como futaras gobernantes era su deber y quieran o no tendrán que casarse** –_ah… se me olvido pedir los detalles de mi prometido y su reino-_** Pensaba Nanoha** _–bueno se los pediré mañana a mi padre-_ **fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Nanoha antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo,** _-bueno todo sea por el bien del reino-_ **pensó fate cayendo también en los brazos de Morfeo.**

Que onda lectores como les va espero bn esta es mi primera historia o fic como guste en llamarle XD de ante mano les albierto no soy nada buena contando historias y menos creándolas pero hago el intento espero y les guste


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Review los responderé al final XD**

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta Historia o fic no me pertenecen.**

**2**

**Conociendo**

-¡PERO QUEEE!- **gritaba cierta castaña de ojos azules por la noticia que acababa de recibir **–hay por dios Hayate, casi me dejas sorda- **se quejaba Nanoha fingiendo tono de voz molesta ante la reacción de su amiga** –pero como no gritar en una situación así, te vas a casar y no sabemos si el tipo es un mal nacido que quiera hacerte daño- **respondió Hayate haciendo reír a la cobriza por las ocurrencias de esta.**

**N**–pero que cosas dices Hayate, sabes bien que papa nunca me pondría en peligro y menos con la persona, con la que voy a contraer matrimonio-

**H**-bueno en eso tienes razón -_- y Yuuno a qué horas piensa llegar, cuando se entere se va a desmallar-**dijo un poco molesta por la tardanza de su amigo.**

**N**-en eso tienes razón-**concordó Nanoha haciendo a Hayate sonreír.**

**Y**-¿quién tiene razón?-

**Pregunto el recién nombrado de cabellos rubios pálidos y mirar de color verde claro con anteojos, que acababa de entrar a la sala de reuniones del castillo para encontrarse con Hayate y Nanoha su amiga de la infancia y su eterno pero inalcanzable amor.**

**H**-pues yo cuando te enteres del notición que te tengo-**dijo Hayate poniendo su típica sonrisa de gato feliz al saber que la noticia ara a su a migo caer de bruces al piso pero solo después de recibir bien la información.**

**Y**-haber pues habla y antes que nada, hola Hayate, hola Nanoha-**dijo Yuuno con un tono de voz y mirar curiosa.**

**N**-Hola, Yuuno-**Respondió Nanoha dedicándole una sonrisa calida.**

**H**-Nanoha se va a casar-**dijo Hayate con tono de voz entusiasta pero de la cara pálida de su amigo.**

**Y**-¡QUEEEEE! ¿C- Con quién?-**dijo Yuuno notando que le faltaba aire a sus pulmones.**

**N**\- aun no lo sé-**dijo Nanoha con tono de voz cansado de tanto pesar en la persona que su padre cree yo propia para ella, por otra parte Yuuno sentía que le daba vueltas la cabeza de repente vio todo negro y sin más cayó al suelo como una plasta de mier…. Que digo, como un pollo después de que lo despescuezan.**

**H**-vez….jajajaja….te….jajaja…dije…que se iba a desmayar-**aclaro Hayate riéndose a carcajadas de su amigo de la infancia haciendo que Nanoha la minara con desaprobación pero tratando de aguantar la risa que se le quería escapar al ver a Yuuno como un pollo al que acababan de matar ay tirado.**

**Por otro lado con cierta rubia de color dorado y mirar burdezca miraba con desaprobación a sus amigos que no hacían más que burlase de ella de la forma más descarada, y todo porque, por estar prometida a un Takamachi, si ya estaba enterada y lo peor era que no le agradaba, sus padres le contaron casi todo antes de montarse en una nave para poder partir asía Umanari y estaba que no se lo creía, pues era bien sabido que los Takamachi no eran nada buenos tratando de controlar su sentido del humor, solo hace falta con hacerlos enojar y ya tienes una nave tipo espacial tratando de matarte, pero por otro lado estaba ansiosa ya que también sabía que los de ese reino eran de por si bien apreciados, por su inteligencia, sabiduría y valor además de la lealtad de esos ya no habían, y todo por culpa de Scaglietti.**

**F**-¡bueno ya párenla no**!**-**dijo Fate con el ceño levemente fruñido por las burlas de sus amigas casi hermanas.**

**S**-ya Fate no te pongas así, sabes que solo nos divertimos-**esa era Signun Wolkenritter la amiga y guardiana de Fate.**

**F**-si pero a costilla mía-**dijo Fate fingiendo un poco de molestia en su voz.**

**C**-hay pero que sensible estas hoy Fate, deberías de alegrarte mira que gracias a tu compromiso con ese Takamachi vamos a hacer uno de los reinaos más fuertes-**esa era Carim Gracia, amiga y consejera de Fate.**

**F**-bueno en eso tienes razón, solo espero que ese tal Takamachi trate de llevarse bien con migo-**dijo Fate con tono preocupado de solo imaginarse a su prometido.**

**C**-pero ahora todo tiene sentido no lo creen-**dijo Carim con voz seria pero suave a la vez.**

**S**-que quieres decir-**pregunto Signun curiosa.**

**C**-pues que recordando el pasado, hay barias cosas por la que este caso tan poco peculiar que se les ocurrió a tus padres tiene sentido-**dijo sonando cual detective.**

**F**-al grano por favor-**dijo fate interesándose en la conversación.**

**C**-está bien, lo que trato de decir es que tus padres te prohibieron rotundamente tener una relación amorosa-**dijo Carim aclarando las cosas.**

**S**-oooh ahora que recuerdo tu padre casi mata a la sargento solo porque te quiso dar un beso en la mejilla-**dijo Signun como cayendo en cuenta de las intenciones de sus reyes.**

**F**-ósea que yo ya estaba prometida antes de que naciera-**dijo Fate un tanto indignada no por darla en sacrificio (como ella le llamaba a la acción de sus padres) si no por no contárselo.**

**C**-es lo más lógico, oh mira ya hemos llegado-**dijo Carim un tanto emocionada por conocer el reino Umanari.**

**Mientras tanto en la sala de reuniones del reino principal de Umanari Nanoha trataba de calmar la cólera de su amigo ya que después de haberse despertado del desmayo lo primero que hiso fue quejarse.**

**N**-ya cálmate Yuuno, la decisión ya está tomada y yo decidí aceptarla-**dijo Nanoha convencida de la decisión de sus padres.**

**Y**-pero porque? Yo tanto que le insistí a tu padre para tomarte la mano en matrimonio, no solo no me acepta si no que te promete con un desconocido-**dijo Yuuno notablemente molesto por la situación.**

**H**-pero si lo piensas, esto tiene sentido-**dijo Hayate catando la atención de sus amigos.**

**Y**-a dónde quieres llegar Yagami-**dijo Yuuno un poco más calmado por el cuestionamiento de Hayate.**

**N**-a que mis padres no me permitieron tener ninguna situación amorosa con nadie-**dijo Nanoha anticipando la respuesta de Hayate.**

**H**-esa es mi amiga casi hermana, y que paso cuando le preguntaste a tu madre-**dijo Hayate para que su amiga recordara las palabras exactas de la reina.**

**N**-que yo ya tenía a alguien…..!NO PUEDO CREERLO¡-**dijo Nanoha al darse cuenta de lo despistada que era abecés.**

**Y**-ósea que nunca tuve oportunidad-**dijo Yuuno ya resignado ante el asunto, de todas maneras el bien sabía que Nanoha lo veía en el solo un amigo asta como hermano por así decirlo.**

**H**-elemental mi querido amigo elemental-**decía Hayate dándole palmaditas en la espalda dándole consuelo.**

**N**-ya debe de estar por llegar-**dijo Nanoha y al momento apareció por la puerta de la gran sala un sirviente para dar la noticia de la llegada de su prometido.**

-princesa Nanoha su prometido ha llegado con sus respectivos acompañantes-**dijo el sirviente con una gota de sudor bajándole de la cabeza al solo imaginarse la reacción de su princesa cuando lo vea.**

**N**-hágalos pasar y abisales a mis padres-**ordeno Nanoha.**

-en seguida-**dijo el sirviente haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose a la puerta para darles paso a los invitados del castillo y dirigirlos hacia donde su princesa, Nanoha, Hayate y Yuuno se quedan sin habla al ver a las personas que aparecieron por esa puerta ya en frente de ellos.**

**N**-mu- mucho gusto mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha futura heredera y actual princesa del reino Umanari-**dijo Nanoha con un poco de tartamudez pero controlándose para que no notaran la impresión que le ocasiono ver a tres mujeres y ni un varón, acaso su sirviente se equivocó al anunciar a su prometido (si como no XD)**

**Entre tanto Signun, Carim y Fate se miraban a los ojos sin entender ni un comino hasta que Signun le dice con señas solo entendible para ellas lo que se le pasa por la cabeza.**

**S**-y si en vez de prometido es prometida porque no creo que tus padres sean tan malos como para prometerte a ese mono pálido de ahí, tus padres no son tan malos-**les comunico Signun**

**C**-en eso estoy de acuerdo- **concordó Carim comunicándose de la misma forma**

**F**-esperemos a ver-**dijo Fate de la misma forma.**

**H**-mucho gusto mi nombre es Hayate Yagami y este chico de aquí es Yuuno Scrya-**dijo Hayate sacando de dudas sin querer a las tres jóvenes y haciendo que Yuuno asintiera con la cabeza a modo de saludo.**

**F**-mucho gusto mi nombre es Fate Testarrosa Harlaown futura heredera del reino Velka, princesa y prometida del actual príncipe te este reino, aunque creo que en este caso sería princesa, y ellas son Signun Wolkenritter mi guardia personal y amiga, y Carim Gracia mi consejera personal y amiga también-**dijo Fate con temple fuerte pero amable al notar que a sus padres se les paso el pequeño pero importante detalle de aclararle que su prometido no era un hombre, mientras tanto Nanoha , Hayate y Yuuno tratan de asimilar la información que acaban de escuchar, al darse cuenta que era prometida y no prometido Yuuno vuelve a caer desmayado asiendo reír nuevamente a Hayate que más de reír por su patético amigo reía por los nervios, y Nanoha pues tuvo que sentarse porque las piernas le flaquean otro segundo más de pie y termina igual que Yuuno.**

**H**-espera eso quiere decir que tú eres el pro… que digo la prometida de Nanoha-**dijo Hayate dirigiéndose hacia Fate.**

**F**-pues viendo las circunstancias si, mis padres llegaran en 15 días, ellos me aseguraron que explicarían el asunto junto a los reyes de este reino-**dijo Fate detonando seguridad en su voz.**

**N**-de acuerdo-**dijo Nanoha ya recuperada y con voz decidida.**

**C**-bien, porque mejor no nos retiramos, Fate tiene mucho de qué hablar con su prometida, por ejemplo de cómo se hiso toda una mujer el mes pasado-**dijo Carim en tono burlón retirándose del gran salón en el que se encontraba y guiñando un ojo en el proceso.**

**F**-Carim, sigue así y seré yo quien te busque prometido en vez de mis padres-**dijo Fate un tanto sonrojada por lo que dijo Carim y rogando para que esa pequeño comentario no la metiera en problemas con su prometida.**

**S**-ya, Testarrosa no te lo tomes a pecho, bueno me retiro que te diviertas-**dijo Signun retirándose del lugar.**

**H**-bueno nosotros también nos retiramos-**dijo Hayate retirándose del lugar y llevándose en el proceso a un Yuuno desmayado tal cual bulto de papas.**

**Una vez a solas en la gran sala de reuniones el silencio se hace presente hasta que Nanoha decide romperlo.**

**N**-y como te tomaste la noticia?-**pregunto Nanoha ofreciéndole un lugar para que se sentara frente a ella.**

**F**-te soy sincera o tratamos de ser amigas-**dijo Fate dándole una segunda opción a la pregunta.**

**N**-¿Por qué lo dices?-**pregunto Nanoha un tanto intrigada por la respuesta de su prometida.**

**F**-porque si te digo la verdad tal vez te enojes y ante eso prefiero desviar la pregunta,-**dijo Fate ya sentada enfrente de Nanoha**-_no quiero empezar con el pie izquierdo si me voy a casar con ella debo llevar la fiesta en paz, además de que no quiero probar el humor Takamachi-_

**N**-pruébame-**dijo Nanoha haciendo sonar su voz un poco retadora y con determinación en sus ojos.**

**F**-está bien-**dijo Fate ya resignada al ver que su prometida no dejaría el tema pasar**-bueno primero dije que era una locura, después acepte la decisión de mis padres y después estuve quejándome por tener que casarme con un Takamachi-**dijo Fate arrepintiéndose de lo último ya que el ceño de Nanoha se fruño levemente en esta última parte.**

**N**-oye ¿Qué tienen de malo los Takamachi?-**pregunto Nanoha con voz un poco molesta.**

**F**-vez te dije que te ibas a enojar-**dijo Fate tratando de cambiar el tema.**

**N**-no estoy enojada, y no trates de cambiar el tema responde rápido mi pregunta-**dijo Nanoha calmando el tono de su voz.**

**F**-está bien pero no te enojes-**dijo Fate**-no lo hare-**respondió Nanoha**-es que dicen que los Takamachi tiene el peor humor cuando se enojan y pues al pensar que me casare con alguien así, me llena de pánico-**respondió y admitió Fate haciendo a Nanoha reír a carcajadas mientras que Fate deja salir un suspiro de alivio al ver tal reacción.**

**N**-jajajajaj….lo…sien…..siento-**dijo Nanoha ya calmando un poco su risa para poder hablar mejor**-y yo que me imaginaba algo peor-**dijo ya una Nanoha calmada.**

**F**-como que cosa te imaginabas-**preguntó con curiosidad Fate.**

**N**-no sé algo como que los Takamachi éramos ilegales, sanguinario cualquier cosa menos lo que acabas de decir-**dijo Nanoha**.

**F**-pues no, a lo único que le temo es a su mal humor, y tu ¿Cómo te tomaste la noticia?**-pregunto Fate con curiosidad.**

**N**-pue nada bien la verdad digo no todos los días te prometen a un desconocido pero después acepte la decisión de mis padre después de todo ellos solo quieren lo mejor para mí y para el reino-**confeso Nanoha con la verdad absoluta en su voz.**

**Y así la conversación siguió hasta que se hiso de noche y fue el momento de ir a descansar, Nanoha guio a Fate hasta su habitación y después se dirigió a la suya para poder descansar o Almenos eso intentaba ya que ciertos pensamientos no la dejaban dormir**-_Fate-chan parece ser una buena persona y trata de no hacerme sentir mal por cualquier motivo, solo espero poder llevarme bien con ella y quien quita que hasta me enamore_ -_- pero que cosas pienso-**y con esto último Nanoha cae rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.**

Alondra-Chan NHyNF : gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te haya gustado XD

fatelove: Gracias y tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda pero solo para aclarar la historia no es del todo medieval pero algo de ello tiene XD

alexsandra a c: gracias por las correcciones la verdad ni cuenta me di si no me lo dices creo que seguiría sin corregir XD

yowiin: oh vamos más pésima que yo no puedes ser XD

CapalloSaurio: oe oe no sufras que no demorare en actualizar XD y gracias por tu apoyo


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno primero que nada gracias por su apoyo y por las correcciones XD con respecto a actualizar quiero hacerlo cada tres días máximo una semana es lo que me demorare en actualizar, verán tengo que empaparme de Fairy Tail para poder inspirarme XD sin más los dejo con el cap**

**Los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia o fic no me pertenecen.**

**Retos**

-estas bromeando verdad-**era lo que decía Hayate a la ocurrencia de su amigo de infancia.**

-no Hayate voy en serio-**respondió Yuuno con temple de acero.**

-pero creí que te habías rendido ¿porque el cambio?-**pregunto una Hayate ya al coloso de los nervios.**

-eso era antes de saber que su prometido era MUJER-**esto último Yuuno lo dijo con mucho rencor ya que para él era una ofensa que la hubieran elegido a ella en vez de a el**-o sea que tiene ella que yo no, proviene de un reino al igual que yo no me parece justo que la elijan a ella-**ya exasperado.**

-pero Yuuno no creo que tu idea sea la mejor, es cierto que si resulta tu te quedarías con Nanoha pero en cambio nos meterías en problemas con los Velka-**dijo ya una preocupada Hayate.**

-después de que tenga a Nanoha veré como arreglo el asunto-**contesto Yuuno con una seguridad que ni el mismo sabía que tenía.**

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar mas específicamente en el reino Velka.**

-como dices-**fue lo que apenas atino a decir Precia Testarrosa Harlaown al enterarse de las nuevas noticias respecto a su hija mayor**-manda a llamar al rey ahora-**ordeno.**

-si señora-**dijo el sirviente que en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba entrando Lindy por la gran puerta de la sala del trono.**

-amor que sucede un sirviente dijo que me necesitabas urgente-**dijo ya una preocupada Lindy al notar la desesperación en su esposa, pues Precia Testarrosa era conocida por la frialdad, serenidad y seriedad con la que manejaba al reino.**

-Lindy, encontraron la nave de Alicia y…. al….. Parecer… ella está adentro-**esto lo dijo Precia ya soltando lágrimas de sus ojos por lo que Lindy que estaba a unos tres pasos de ella se acercó para abrasarla.**

-esto es motivo de celebración, mandare a un mensajero al reino Umanari para que se le avise a fate,** dejo Lindy**-_solo espero que Scaglietti no le haya hecho nada a mi niña._

-Yuuno TU QUEEEE!-**más que decir, grito una sorprendida Nanoha que en eso momentos estaba tomando las onzas con Fate, Signun y Carim.**

-que reto a la princesa Fate Testarrosa Harlaown del reino Velka a una batalla de espadas por la mano de la princesa Nanoha Takamachi del reino de Umanari-**dijo Yuuno lo mas de tranquilo mientras Signun se aguantaba las ganas para no matarlo.**

-príncipe Scrya le pido de favor no insultar al reino Velka con su petición-**esa fue Carim quien al ver el aura negativa emanando de Signun decidió intervenir **

-Yuuno hazle caso a esa sexy peli mona de ojos azules-**dijo Hayate sin perder tiempo de coquetearle a Carim y ganarse un codazo por parte de Nanoha.**

-entonces acepta el reto Testarrosa san-**dijo Yuuno ignorando olímpicamente a su amiga de infancia y encarando con firmeza a la princesa de Velka, Fate que hasta el momento había permanecido callada y con la cabeza agachada se levantó de golpe para mirar con odio al joven príncipe.**

-como te atreves tu a retarme y poner como premio a Nanoha solo por esa osadía pagaras con tu reino te despojare de él y te convertirás en mi esclavo prepara tu arma porque ya no hay vuelta atrás te espero en los jardines del catillo al medio día-**dijo Fate con tanta frialdad en su voz y en su mirar que generaban miedo al tiempo que se alejaba para preparase para el combate.**

-Testarrosa se enojó-**dijo Signun con nerviosismo en la voz al tiempo que veía al joven príncipe con lastima por lo que se le avecinaba, por otro lado Yuuno estaba pálido nunca creyó que la princesa de Velka pudiera reaccionar de esa forma, miro a Nanoha pero esta solo miraba en la dirección en la que Fate se fue, eso solo lo ayudo en persistir con su decisión.**

-iré a hacer los preparativos para que el reino Scrya pase a manos Velka-**dijo Carim al tiempo que se levantaba para hacer su parte pero fue detenida por Hayate quien al escucharla se preocupó por su amigo.**

-espera… entonces es cierto que puede perder el reino-**pregunto Hayate con preocupación en su voz haciendo que Nanoha se interesara en el tema pues hasta ese momento su mente divagaba en las palabra que Fate había dicho lo cuales la hicieron feliz y más porque la llamo por su nombre.**

-por eso le dije al joven Scrya que se retratara pero como todo macho que se respecta el joven no hiso caso ahora que enfrente las consecuencias de sus actos-**dijo Carim ya un poco molesta por el asunto.**

-pero de que se preocupa princesa Yagami debería de estar agradecida, Fate considero el hecho de que es amigo de ustedes dos si no lo hubiera echo le habría degollado al instante que menciono esa ridícula idea-**dijo Signun ya calmada de los pocos nervios que tenía.**

-con razón estaba tan callada, y yo que me preguntaba por qué no lo había matado todavía-**dijo un poco sorprendida de que Fate aguantara tanto la ira pensando en el trauma que iba a causar.**

-están bromeando ¿cierto?-**pregunto Nanoha al tiempo que contestaba su pregunta en la mirada de Signun y Carim la cual estaba tan seria que daba miedo.**

-bueno no siendo más me retiro-**dijo Carim para después retirarse para cumplir con su deber.**

-te acompaño-**dijo Signun para retirarse también.**

**Reino Velka laboratorio del castillo**

-no presenta daños físicos solo mentales al parecer su memoria está un poco atrofiada infórmenle de inmediato a la reina-**dijo uno de los doctores en jefe del reino Velka.**

**Reino Umanari en los jardines del castillo:**

-bien ya firmado esto documentos el duelo puede dar inicio-**dijo Carim al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de los reyes y princesa de Umanari, el asunto fue tan grabe que cuando Shiro y Momoko se enteraron decidieron estar presentes como testigos de lo que fuera que sucediera ese duelo.**

-que comience el duelo-**anuncio Signun.**

**Fate quien llevaba una armadura holgada pero no menos fuerte, traía consigo la katana heredada de su madre su arma favorita la cual solo usaba en ocasiones especiales tan filosa que cortaba a una persona en dos con solo ejercer un poco de presión, la katana es de color negro plata en el mango la hoja es de color plata en medio de la hoja conducía desde el mango una línea amarilla que terminaba en un orificio de forma triangular comenzaba de este y terminaba en la punta de la katana.**

**Yuuno traía una armadura de caballero pero sin casco la cual era plateada heredada de su familia antes de morir su arma consistía en una espada tipo esgrima listo para encestar el primer golpe lo cual hiso, el golpe fue dirigido hacia la pierna izquierda de Fate pero esta lo intersecto desenfundando su katana al estilo samurái partiendo así el arma de Yuuno para después dar tres paso hacia él y colocarle la punta de la katana en la mitad de sus ojos.**

-el ganador de este duelo es la princesa Fate Testarrosa Harlaown-**anuncio Signun para después ayudar a levantar a Yuuno y prepararlo ya que desde ahora pertenece al reino Velka para servir y proteger a sus gobernantes.**

-disculpen por este espectáculo su majestades-**dijo Fate haciendo una leve reverencia, refiriéndose a Momoko y a Shiro.**

-no cabe duda que elegimos bien al compañero de Nanoha-**dijo Shiro con orgullo en su voz.**

-mira que defender el honor de mi hija es de caballeros, más que ganar te preocupaste por sus sentimientos-**dijo Momoko con el mismo orgullo en su voz o más que el de su esposo.**

-eh?-**dijo Fate con algo de confusión en su mirada, pues pensaba que iba a suceder de todo menos alagarla.**

-bien que no se diga más, el dial que lleguen los reyes de Velka ese día se casan-**dijo Shiro al tiempo que abrazaba a Feta como bien bebida a la familia, en eso se aparece una joven de cabellos rojizos trayendo consigo la noticia de sus gobernantes y llamando la atención de quienes estaban en el jardín.**

-Fate-**dijo aquella joven.**

-que sucede Arf-**contesto Fate con tono de voz serio cosa que notaron Signun, Carim y Nanoha, esta última había permanecido en silencio solo observando todo a su alrededor.**

-han encontrado la nave de Alicia Testarrosa Harlaown y con ella a la misma Alicia-**dijo Arf con tono preocupado pero al mismo tiempo feliz de que su princesa por fin este en casa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios XD segundo en este cap encontraran mucho NanoFate y para la acción me volví sanguinaria así que esperen con muuuchas ganas los capítulos siguientes.**

**Antes que se me olvide en algunos capítulos les daré 3 opciones para que elijan y dependiendo de la opción ganadora se contara la historia.**

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia o fic no me pertenecen.**

**Historia y pación.**

-Puedes calmarte Testarrosa-**demando Signun a su amiga ya cansada de verla dar vueltas por todo el salón de reuniones del palacio.**

-cómo quieres que me calme, mi hermana está viva pero no sabemos si esta normal, y mis suegros están pidiendo explicaciones de algo que no les puedo decir si mis padres no están presentes-**dijo Fate ya dejando de caminar y sentándose de golpe en la primera silla que encontró.**

-de eso ya no hay de que preocuparse Fate-**dijo Carim**-tus padres vienen en camino mientras hablamos, en la nave real.

-pero eso solo significa una cosa-**dijo ya una preocupada Signun**

-sí, y es que perdimos el planeta, Fate te aconsejo que hables con la princesa pues debe estar más que confundida, ya sabes a que me refiero cierto-**dijo Carim.**

-¡AAAAAHS! Porque pubertad-**se quejó Fate como si la pubertad tuviera la culpa de sus problemas para después ir a los aposentos de su prometida.**

**En el aposento de Nanoha ocurría algo diferente Yuuno estaba siendo consolado por Nanoha y Hayate estaba haciendo su buena obra del día burlándose del patético de amigo de infancia que consiguió.**

-jajajajajajajaj…..pero mira que te dije…jajajajaja. Si hubieras echos caso seguirías siendo el gobernante de tu ex país jajajajajaj pero en cambio eres el sirviente de Fate…jajajaja…esto….jajaja…es…jajaja…un clásico-**dijo Hayate divirtiéndose de lo lindo.**

-Hayate se supone que eres mi amiga-**se quejó Yuuno.**

-eso, asi me gusta, ahora ponte a llorar jajajajajajajaj-**le dijo Hayate aun riéndose**.

-Nanoha dile algo-**le suplico Yuuno.**

-y tú con qué derecho le pides algo a MI prometida-**refuto Fate que en ese momento acababa de entrar al cuarto de Nanoha sin avisar.**

-Fate-san que no le han enseñado que debe tocar antes de entrar-**le reprendió Nanoha un poco sonrojada, que a su punto de vista no le parece correcto por mas prometidas que sean.**

-eso Nanoha, ahora échala- **pidió Yuuno con brillos en los ojos ya que según el Nanoha lo defendió.**

-CALLATE HURON-**bramo Fate Haciendo reír a Hayate por el apodo ridículo pero bien acertado que le pusieron a su amigo**-lo siento Nanoha pero cuando escuche la voz del hurón me enoje y entre pero dejando eso de lado necesito hablar con Tigo.

-está bien, chicos podéis dejarnos a solas-**pidió Nanoha.**

-pero Nanoha y si te desvirga-**soltó Hayate sin pudor solo para molestar al hurón.**

-¡Hayate!-**bramo Nanoha con un tono bastante carmín en sus mejillas.**

-no sería mala idea-**pensó Fate en voz alta, con la sonrisa más boba del mundo y bien sonrojada.**

-¡FATE-CHAN!-**grito ya una más que avergonzada Nanoha, asiendo a Fate regresar de su ensueño en donde hacía a Nanoha gritar su nombre para enfrentar a una Nanoha muerta de vergüenza.**

-este…. Digo -_- que será después de que hablemos por ahora puedes irte tranquila Hayate-**esto lo dijo Fate con el 1% de cordura que le quedaba.**

-como veo que Fate habla en serio debemos de desaparecer-**dijo Hayate agarrando a Yuuno en el proceso sin articular palabra ya que si lo hacía estaría muerto, pero antes de que Hayate cerrara dijo**-Fate procura no hacerla gritar muy fuerte-**y cerro.**

-bien… de que querías hablar-**dijo Nanoha tímidamente.**

-de quien es mi familia…..puedo sentarme-**dijo Fate señalando la cama de Nanoha.**

-por supuesto-**dijo Nanoha, Fate se sentó al lado de Nanoha para así poder explicar las cosas que están pasando en su reino.**

-bueno en resumidas cuentas, mis padre son Lindy Harlaown quien proviene del reino de la unión galáctica y Precia Testarosa y es aquí en donde empieza todo mis padres debieron casarse a los 12 años sin embargo mi abuelo quien en ese tiempo era el rey de Velka decidió casarla con Víctor Testarosa-**en ese momento Fate se detuvo para ver si Nanoha iba a decir, Nanoha por su lado solo asintió con la cabeza incitándola a continuar.** Víctor era un hombre que sabía manejar muy bien la ciencia que se basa en la genética y la alquimia cuando él se casó con precia quiso tener un heredero pero precia no quiso ser tocada por él ya que sabía que ese matrimonio nunca debió de llevarse a cabo, cuando mi abuelo murió Víctor trato de tomarla a la fuerza y el resultado fue que el quedo invalido y con una enfermedad terminal pues él no contaba con que Precia fuera una maga de nivel S, Víctor quería tener su heredero a como dé lugar en toses decidió adoptar a un niño cuya familia fue asesinada por el reino de unión galáctica, Jail Scaglietti fue el niño que adoptó le enseño toda su sabiduría y juntos crearon una droga que contenía el 55% de ADN de Víctor, la droga se hiso para que cuando fuera aplicada en el sujeto que deba quedar embarazada y se gestera el feto este se gestara con su ADN o Almenos un poco de él, Víctor le aplico esa droga a mi madre y por ende mi madre lo mato, Jail escapo y tiempo después se casó con mi padre por supuesto a mi padre le costó convencerla pero al final lo hiso del resto te enteraras después-**termino de narrar Fate mirando a Nanoha con intensidad en sus ojos pero preocupada.**

-gracias por contármelo, por confiar en mi-**dijo Nanoha calmando a Fate y diciendo con la mirada que todo estaría bien.**

-es lo menos que te mereces después de todo serás mi esposa-**dijo Fate ha cercándose para poder acortar la distancia que tenían asiendo acelerar el corazón de Nanoha a mil por hora, hasta que paso sus labios se juntaron primero de una forma inocente dando pequeños picos haciendo que sus corazones latan en uno solo….**

**Reino de Umanari sala de reuniones del castillo:**

-primero que nada déjeme agradéceles en nombré de mi reino y de mi esposa el que nos hospedaran aquí-**dijo Lindy.**

-no fue nada y dejemos las formalidades a un lado, cariño porque no vas a llamar a nuestra hija para comenzar la reunión y Hayate podrías llamar a tu hermana por favor-**dijo Shiro.**

-claro amor-**dijo Momoko para después dirigirse a la habitación de su hija.**

-la llamare en seguida-**dijo Hayate irse a hacer su tarea.**

**Reino Umanari habitación de Nanoha:**

**Entre picos dados Fate toco con la puta de la lengua los labios de Nanoha pidiendo permiso para poder saborear esa boca en todo su esplendor y su petición se cumplió Nanoha permitió el paso de su lengua dentro de ella dando paso a un beso apasionado donde solo se detuvieron por la falta de aire y sin perder más tiempo sus labios se volvieron a unir, Fate sin darse cuanta posiciono su mano izquierda en la espalda de Nanoha acercándola más a ella, Fate la fue a recostando en la cama hasta posicionarse encima de Nanoha sin dejar de besarla esta coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fate su mano derecha la subió hasta colocarla encima del seno derecho de Nanoha esta hiso un leve gemino que se quedó atrapado en la garganta de Fate al notar la mano de esta apretar levemente su pecho para después empezar a masajearlo por encima de la ropa….**

_-esto no es correcto… debo detenerla antes…. De… que…. Pierda la…..razón- _**pensó Nanoha pues su mente se está nublando, en eso siente como su seno entra en contacto directo con la mano de Fate mientras esta dirigía su labios al cuello del lado izquierdo….**

-hum- **gimió Nanoha**_-dios eso fue un gemido….debo detenerla o si no, no podre parar-_**pensó Nanoha**-Fa…Fate….chan de….debemos….pa...par-**fue acallada por los labios de Fate quien ya había perdido la razón y eso lo noto Nanoha en los ojos de Fate que la miraban con lujuria y mucho amor, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco quería parar, Nanoha llevo sus manos hacia la espalda de Fate para meterlas debajo de la blusa para poder sentir la espalda de Fate directamente por otro lado Fate ya sentía que la ropa estorbada por lo que opto por retirarse del cuerpo de Nanoha confundiéndola en el proceso haciendo que Nanoha se incorporara tambien.**

-perdona Nanoha pero no creo poder aguantar hasta la noche de bodas quiero que seas mía en este instante por eso nos casaremos al modo de mi madre-**dijo una Fate excitada decidida y jadeando un poco sonrojada por la pequeña actividad minutos atrás**-así que te pregunto Nanoha, te quieres casar con migo aquí y ahora-**fate mira a Nanoha directamente a los ojos notando su respiración agitada y su mirar igual de perdida que la de ella Nanoha por su lado analiza las palabras de Fate.**

-casémonos y tómame pues no creo aguantar tampoco-**dijo Nanoha una vez recuperada un poco de razón y notando su intimidad u poco húmeda.**

**Fate se acerca a Nanoha la besa en los labios mientras le coloca un anillo de color negro plata el cual estaba adornado con letras en latín mágicas y un pequeño triángulo dorado, Nanoha observó el anillo con detenimiento..**

\- cor meum et omnia mea tua sunt tibi omnes perit mihi cor tuum ¿qué dicen?-**refiriéndose a las letras del anillo pregunto.**

-dicen, tu sentirás todo lo que yo pues mi corazón te pertenece y yo todo lo que tu pues tu corazón me perece-**le contesto Fate acercándose para besar a Nanoha de manera inocente pero después de manera apasionada le quito la parte superior de la ropa dejando su torso desnudo y la empujo suavemente haciendo que la espalda de Nanoha tocara el colchón de su lecho, Fate se posicionó encima de Nanoha para poder admirarla esta se avergonzó cuando noto que los ojos de Fate la miraban sin pudor alguno.**

-no me mires tanto por favor-**dijo Nanoha.**

-es que eres hermosa-**le dijo Fate para después poner en su boca el pezón derecho de Nanoha mientras con la mano izquierda se ocupa del otro**-Ah…hum- **gimió Nanoha si poder evitarlo des pues de sentir la tibia lengua de Fate en su pezón Nanoha no podía parar y no quería su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente caliente en eso nota como Fate deja su seno derecho y se dirige al que segundos antes ocupaba su mano izquierda Fate mira a Nanoha sus mejillas esta rojas, respira con dificultad y su cabeza esta hacia atrás le encanta la vista que tiene pero no está conforme Fate quiere oír a Nanoha gemir y gratar su nombre con fuerza y para lograrlo sabe lo que debe de hacer así que una vez termino su labor en el seno izquierdo de Nanoha fue haciendo un camino de besos hasta los labios de Nanoha quienes lo recibieron con gusto, condujo su mano derecha hacia la intimidad de Nanoha topándose con la falda de Nanoha metió la mano por debajo acariciando la intimidad de Nanoha por encima de la tela interior.**

-ah Fate-chan-**gimió Nanoha notando su intimidad más mojada que al inicio.**

-Nanoha estando así de mojada me dan ganas de-**Fate no termino la frase retiro el interior de Nanoha levanto bien su falda y dirigió su cara a la intimidad de Nanoha y hunde su cara en ella, lame, besa, juega en esa parte jamás tocada por nadie haciendo a Nanoha gemir con fuerza.**

**Tok tok tok**-Nanoha hija voy a entrar-**dijo Momoko haciendo a nuestras protagonista separarse de golpe para evitar un posible asesinato…..**


	5. Chapter 5

Lo se me tarde y pido disculpas mi excusa estuve enferma por lo demás aquí la historia y pongan atención porque de aquí en adelantes ustedes son los que deciden XD

No siendo más los dejo con el capítulos lo comentarios al final.

Los personajes que aparezcan en este fic o historia no me pertenecen.

**Cosas que pasan**

**Tok tok tok**-Nanoha hija voy a entrar-**dijo Momoko haciendo a nuestras protagonista separarse de golpe para evitar un posible asesinato…..**

-NO ENTRES MAMA!-**grito Nanoha, error por el grito tan grande que pego Nanoha, Momoko se asustó su hija jamás le avía gritado y menos que no entrara así que temiendo lo peor se dispuso a entrar y cuando entro encontró a Nanoha sentada en la cama organizando lo que se supone debería estar en el armario.**

-hija pero que es este desorden-**regaño Momoko a su hija notando que la razón de su grito fue por todo el reguero de ropa que había en el cuarto.**

-es que no sé qué ponerme para mañana-**dijo Nanoha a modo de explicación un tanto avergonzada por "el desorden de su cuarto"**

-¿mañana?-**pregunto Momoko con cara interrogante a su hija.**

-si es que Fate-chan me invito a cabalgar por el reino mañana y no sé qué ponerme-**le respondió Nanoha un poco nerviosa a lo que supuso era una pregunta.**

-aaaah pero hija ¿para eso tenías que des-quipar el armario por completo?-**pregunto Momoko sonriendo de la inocencia de su hija (pero que inocencia XD)**

-mama ponte en mi lugar, si fuera papa ¿tú que arias?-**pregunto Nanoha a modo de "desesperación" por la situación.**

-probablemente peor que tu-**respondió Momoko aun con su sonrisa maternal.**

-ves-**respondió Nanoha con…..¿orgullo? por así decirlo.**

-bueno pero dejando eso de lado, hija alístate hay una reunión importante vas a conocer a tu suegros y no puede esperar-**dijo Momoko y después desapareció por la puerta del cuarto, Nanoha por su lado había soltado el aire que no sabía que retenía en un suspiro.**

-Fate-chan, ya se fue-**dijo Nanoha mirando en dirección al armario.**

-¿segura?-**pregunto Fate asomando la cabeza solo un poco para cerciorarse de que no fuera una trampa, para Fate el armario era el lugar más seguro.**

-sí, sal de una ves quieres-**pidió Nanoha con voz molesta pues debían alistarse para esa dichosa reunión.**

-¿está molesta?-**pregunto Fate notando el tono de voz que uso Nanoha.**

-no-**dijo de manera más tranquila al notar la preocupación de Fate**-es solo que se les ocurre hacer una reunión cuando…..**se sonrojo**…..cuando tu sabes-**dijo Nanoha con la cara bien colorada.**

-ooooh-**fuel lo que dijo Fate al notar a que se refería Nanoha**-no te preocupes amor, luego hay desquite-**dijo Fate con un poco de rubor en las mejillas haciendo sonrojar aún más a Nanoha.**

**Sala de reuniones, palacio Umanari:**

-mama, papa-**saludo Fate a sus padres una vez entro a la sala del palacio.**

-su majestades-**dijeron al unísono Signun y Carim a modo de saludo.**

-chicas-**saludo Lindy a su hija y a las otras dos.**

-y ¿a qué se debe esta reunión madre?** Pregunto Fate mirando de reojo a Nanoha quien ya había bajado, Nanoha se tardó como 5 minutos en bajar ya que su humor estaba muuuuy mal. Nanoha se había situado al lado de sus padres, se mostraba sonriente pero Fate notaba una vena sobresalirse**-_¿tan mal quedo?-_**se preguntó Fate, en la sala se encontraban Momoko, Shiro, Yuuno, Carim, Arf.**

-primero lo primero hija, pero que falta de modales-**regaño Precia a su hija**-preséntame a tu prometida-**ordeno precia de la manera más dulce que su voz permitía**.

-lo siento-**dijo Fate, luego miro a Nanoha camino hasta donde se encontraba la tomo de la mano delicadamente y la guio hasta quedar enfrente de sus padres, Nanoha no decía nada solo se limitaba a observar pues su humor estaba por los suelo Fate lo noto por eso decidió guiarla**-madre, padre ella es Nanoha mi uxor **(esposa)-dijo Fate con nerviosismos, lo último lo dijo en su idioma natal solo para que sus padres y amigas escucharan sorprendiendo a Lindy por la "gran noticia" quien solo atino a mirar a su esposa, ella sabía que Precia prefería una boda donde ella estuviera presente y más si se trataba de una de sus hijas, Signun se pegó con la palma de la mano en la frente de la impresión y Carim negó con la cabeza, Arf por su lado arrugo el ceño y se fue alejando de a poco. (Por cierto se me olvidaba decir que cambie la lengua de los Velka a latín XD) todo esto no paso de desapercibido para los Takamachi.**

-¡TU QUE!-**grito Precia asustando a todos los presente, Fate por su parte pego un brinco en su lugar y su cara palideció pues sabe muy bien lo que le pasara, Nanoha se sentía muuuuuy asustada era algo inexplicable era como si el miedo que sentía Fate lo sintiera ella, no más bien lo sentía **_ -¿cómo era posible?-_**se preguntó.**

-I explicat **(puedo explicarlo)-dijo Fate con notable desesperación en su voz.**

-disculpen por esto no se exalten por favor-**dijo Lindy dirigiéndose a unos perfectos confundidos Reyes Takamachi y a un muchacho de pelo mono pálido con gafas**-y bienvenida a la familia-**esto lo dijo mirando a Nanoha quien capto a que se refería con esa palabra**_-¿pero entonces porque ese grito, y porque Fate esta tan pálida?_**-pensó Nanoha.**

\- exponam, non potes expectant nuptiis iuncti sunt, qui aderant, in qua apud Deum ordinetur ad parentes meos yerna ... quid dices? **(que me vas a explicar, que no te pudiste esperar a que se organizara una boda decente en la que todos estuviéramos presentes... por dios Fate ¿qué le diremos a los padres de mi yerna?)-dijo Precia con notable enojo mientras Lindy seguía limando asperezas con los Reyes Takamachi por el comportamiento de su esposa y de su hija, Signun y Carim solo observaban atentamente lo que ocuria.**

\- Mom Nanoha, quod virgo non est, et peccatum meum **(mamá Nanoha ya no es virgen y es mi culpa)-soltó Fate quien ya no pensaba del miedo que le daba ver a su madre enojada, Signun abrió los ojos como platos, Carim casi se cae de la impresión, Lindy dejo de aliñar asperezas y se apresura para agarrar por los besos a su esposa, Precia palideció al principio pero después su cara se tornó muuuy molesta y de ella emanaba un aura negra y Arf quien hasta el momento se había mantenido lo más alejada posible del inminente peligro que proyectaba Precia se acercó solo unos metros por si necesitaba rescatar a Fate y salir huyendo de ahí.**

-Fate Testarrosa Harlaown-**dijo Precia con voz de ultratumba haciendo erizar los bellos de la piel a quien la escuchara y haciendo que Fate se diera cuenta de lo que dijo**-luego de la reunión voy a hablar muy seriamente con Tigo- **siseó Precia mirando firme a su hija, Fate trago saliva bien grueso al escuchar las palabra de su madre y Nanoha se sintió aún más intranquila**-bienvenida a la familia Nanoha-chan-**dijo Precia mirando a Nanoha cálidamente, Nanoha lo noto por lo cual le sonrió sinceramente aunque seguía sin entender el enfado de su suegra**-y perdonen por este incomodo momento de madre a hija-**dijo precia ahora mirando a Shiro y a Momoko**.

-no se preocupe, esto sucede a veces sin que uno quiera-**dijo Momoko compresivamente y Shiro asintió con la cabeza a modo de aprobación.**

-bueno si no hay más inconvenientes que tal si empezamos con la reunión-**propuso Shiro y todos asintieron, caminaron en la gran sala hasta dirigirse a una mesa redonda cuando todos se hubieron sentado Shiro pidió unos minutos de espera ya que faltaban dos personas 5 minutos después apareció Hayate con una rubia de cabello corto hasta los hombros de ojos verdes caminado a su lado para después sentarse junto al resto en la mesa.**

-perdonen la demora ella es mi hermana Shamal Yagami-**dijo Hayate mirando a todos**-y yo soy Hayate Yagami-**dijo mirando a las personas que aun no conocía**-Shamal ellos son Fate princesa Velka- **dijo Hayate mirando a** **Fate quien asintió a modo de saludo aun sin color en su piel**-Carim su consejera-**Carim sonrió a modo de saludo**\- y Signun su guardián-**Signun también asintió a modo de saludo**.

-hola yagami san yo soy Precia madre de Fate y ella es mi esposa Lindy-**una vez terminada las presentaciones comenzó la reunión tomando la palabra precia quien explico todo lo relacionado con Scaglietti asombrando a quienes no lo supieran. Lindy noto que en el relato Nanoha estaba tranquila por lo que dedujo que Fate le había contado casi todo el caso solo la vio sorprenderse al enterarse de que Fate tiene una hermana y ahora Precia se disponía comentar el verdadero motivo de la reunión.**

-como verán una vez que mis hijas nacieron y pasados 16 años de su nacimientos mi hija Alicia decidió hacer un viaje de investigación a un planeta no habitado ya que su fuerte era la ciencia para ayudar al reino de alguna manera pero a mitad del viaje las señales que detectábamos de la nave desaparecieron y nunca la volvimos a ver hasta ahora, cuando encontramos la nave nos dimos cuenta por la auto grabación de la nave que Scaglietti fue el responsable de su desaparición, el la retuvo un año completo no sé sabe como pero creemos que Alicia logro escapara pero cuando la encontramos yacía inconsciente y al momento de despertar no reconocía a nadie, creemos que Scaglietti le hiso algo luego nos enteramos de que Scaglietti había mandado un tipo de bombas a nuestro planeta y no cualquier bombas eran bombas con el poder suficiente para destruir un planeta entero como las consiguió no sabemos, por lo que optamos por abandonar nuestro planeta natal razón por la que estamos aquí gracias a la prevención que Lindy tuvo cuando llevábamos 3 meses de casadas pudimos salvar toda la población Velka pues de ella fue la idea de crear una nave nodriza la cuan teníamos escondida debajo de las tierras del planeta-**explico Precia de forma tranquila**-y aquí va lo que nos interesa, queremos unir nuestro pueblo con el suyo y que nos dejen vivir en este planeta-**propuso Precia de forma seria pero con voz gentil.**

-la verdad me sorprende que hayan previsto las acciones de Scaglietti-**dijo Shiro **-y claro que pueden quedarse en este planeta podrán vivir aquí en el reino y para que no haya problema sobre quien reinara a quien pasaremos el trono a nuestras hijas apenas se casen-**esto último lo dijo Shiro con la sonrisa más grande que su cara le permitió mostrar.**

-en realidad nuestras hijas ya están casadas-**dijo de manera simple y tranquila Lindy sorprendiendo a los padres de Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal y Yuuno quien sintió como su corazón se hiso pedazos, Precia por su lado estaba que mataba a su esposa y Fate se puso más pálida, Nanoha por su parte resibia las miradas de sus padres sus mejores amigos incluyendo a Shamal…..**

Y aquí es donde ustedes elijen la opción por la que más voten será la ganadora dependiendo de lo que elijan se hará el siguiente capitulo

**A:** Momoko se desmaya.

**B:** ceremonia.

**C**: ataque sorpresa.

Recuerden ustedes deciden XD

karlhaestrada : lo se es que ¿no te aburre tanto rodeo? a mi siiiiii XD por eso "adelante" de forma rápida y elegante lo del romance pero no te preocupes habrá más nanofate Xd

haru rocha: Gracias, y espero que este cap te haya saciado un poco la ganas XD

Yowiin : si y espera las ocurrencia que arar con semejante poder XD

anairaMC5 : Gracias por tu apoyo espero y te haya gustado el cap XD

Guest : gracias por tu apoyo y no te preocupes que tendrás muuucho para leer

alisswan1399: lo corto para darle mas picante al asunto XD gracias por tu apoyo


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno lectores aquí les traigo la actualización de esta historia, y como dije la opción ganadora será incluida en ella, de antemano gracias por apoyarme de verdad me hicieron brincar de felicidad y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Bueno porque en este primer fic ustedes me apoyaron, corrigieron y disfrutaron y no piensen que este será el último capítulo por el contrario me dieron ganas de meterle más cuento e imaginación a este fic de verdad gracias colegas no siendo más los dejo con el capítulo como siempre los comentarios los contesto al final junto con los resultados de los votos, puse imágenes de como iban vestidas pero no se puede visualizar XP**

**Importante: las decisiones que tomen de ahora en adelante van ha ser muuuuy difíciles ya que no les voy a dejar casi opciones donde las pro salgan bien paradas, lo se soy muuuy malvada XD.**

**Los personajes que se presente en esta historia o fic no me pertenecen.**

**Ceremonia, hermandad y oscuridad**

-cómo es eso posible-**fue lo que dijo a moda de pregunta Shiro con tranquilidad en la voz al recibir la noticia de parte de Lindy.**

-verán, yo provengo de una familia de magos sé que muchos piensan que los magos se extinguieron pero no es así, nosotros decidimos ocultarnos para poder vivir en paz y tranquilada, la forma de casarnos nosotros los magos es por medio de un anillo espiritual, este anillo se forja a con la energía espiritual de la persona que lo va a poseer, en pocas palabras Nanoha-chan debe de tener el anillo de Fate y ella el tuyo ya que al momento de colocarte el anillo automáticamente se forja un segundo anillo el cual lleva la energía de tu energía, al tenerlo también tienes parte del alma de Fate y Fate tiene parte de tu alma-**dijo Precia a modo de contestación y explicación a la pregunta de Shiro y es ahí cuando Nanoha abre los ojos como plato de la sorpresa que se llevó Fate no solo se casó con ella sino que también le entrego parte de su vida en bandeja de plata y por ende ella hiso lo mismo prácticamente eran uno solo en un cuerpo de dos.**

-¿Qué pasaría si el anillo se rompe?-**preguntó Nanoha llevándose la mano en donde tenía el anillo al pecho donde se encontraba su corazón.**

-Fate moriría por eso es que el anillo solo se le es entregado una sola vez a la persona a la cual amas ya que no hay una segunda vida-**esta vez la que contesto fue Lindy**.

-y… ¿si la persona a quien le entregan el anillo la traiciona y eso produce que se separen?-**pregunto una confundida Hayate mirando intensamente a Carim esta sintió la mirada de Hayate pero la ignoro olímpicamente-**_pero quien se cree para coquetearme y encima mirarme tanto_-**pensó Carim.**

-pongamos un ejemplo-**dijo Precia captando la atención de Hayate-**si Lindy me traicionara el anillo se rompería y causaría que yo muriera igual es para con ella ya que al yo morir el anillo perdería su dueño y eso causaría que este se rompiera-**dijo Precia mirando con cariño y amor a su esposa haciendo a Lindy sonrojar solo un poco por la mirada que le era dada.**

-ya veo, entonces ¿Por qué se enojó tanto cuando Fate-chan se lo dijo, porque me imagino que por eso fue que se enojó?-**dejó Nanoha a modo de pregunta ya que la intrigaba demasiado aquel enojo.**

-no creo que sea buena idea que te responda-**dijo precia con enejo en su voz, esto hiso que Momoko se interesara más en el asunto ya que para ella el recibir la noticia la lleno de felicidad pero la respuesta de Precia le causo muuuuucha curiosidad.**

-porque no responder? No creo que sea algo malo-**menciono Momoko mirando a Precia con curiosidad en sus ojos, Precia la verla supo que esta no se iba a rendir hasta saciar su curiosidad, una gota de sudor resbalo por su cien**-_el poder de la curiosidad es terrible-_**pensó Precia para después suspirar rendida.**

-está bien, me enoje primero porque no estuve presente, digo ¿que madre no quiere estar presente el día en que su descendencia se casa? pero después recordé que para casarse por ese modo deben estar en cierta situación para que el casamiento sea válido-**dijo Precia haciendo a Nanoha sonrojar, Fate miro a su padre pidiendo auxilio con la mirada Lindy le devolvió la mirada y Fate la comprendió esa mirada era de,-**_tú te lo buscaste, baya padre que tengo_**-pensó Fate.**

-¿Qué situación?-**pregunto Shiro con tranquilidad en su voz.**

-papa ¿Por… por qué mejor no dejamos que descansen Precia y Lindy dono ya que vienen de un viaje largo?-**propuso Nanoha con nerviosismo en su voz**_-si se entera a mí me encierra y a Fate no la mata pero si le ara maldades hasta el fin de sus días_**-pensó Nanoha preocupada por la salud mental de su esposa.**

-hum, tienes razón entonces arreglando los últimos detalles de esta reunión, mañana se realizará la ceremonia de matrimonio para que el pueblo presencie el coronamiento de ambas-**dijo Shiro mirando a Fate y a Nanoha estas asintieron con la cabeza, luego volteo para mirar a Shamal**-Shamal como bien sabes por medio de la reunión, la hermana de Fate está en mal estado mental, la razón por la que te llame es para que cooperes con el reino Velka en ese asunto-**dijo Shiro, Shamal miro a su rey para darle la afirmación con un asentimiento de cabeza después miro a sus nuevas reinas para dirigirles unas palabras**-será un gusto ayudarles-**dijo Shamal con una sonrisa en sus labios a la cual Precia y Lindy respondieron con una igual.**

-no siendo más damos por terminada esta reunión-**dijo Shiro para después levantarse y disponerse a salir junto con su esposa.**

-Fate antes de que te vayas me puedes decir el nombre del muchacho que está detrás de ti-**pregunto precia mirando al chico de cabello mono pálida mirar verde con anteojos y un por milímetros más bajo que Fate, tanto Hayate, Carim, Signun, Arf, Shamal y Nanoha observaron atentas Shamal desde que llego noto cierta tensión entre Yuuno y Fate por eso se enteró al momento en el que escucho su nombre.**

-claro madre te presento a mi nuevo asistente Yuuno Scrya-**dijo Fate lo mas de tranquila para luego mirar a Yuuno este hiso una reverencia a modo de presentación.**

-¡Scrya!-**dijeron al unísono Precia y lindy**-como que asistente si el es el príncipe del reino este de Umanari, ¿Por qué lo presentas como asistente?**-pregunto Precia a modo de regaño, Yuuno sonrió a modo de burla mirando a Fate esto lo notaron todos, Precia se enojó más por ese acto y Lindy fruño ligeramente el ceño, Nanoha miro con un poco de enojo a Yuuno, Carim negó con la cabeza, Arf se preguntaba que pasaba al igual que Shamal, Hayate miraba con tristeza a su amigo y Signun estaba tentada a sacar su espada para cortarle la cabeza.**

-es porque me reto en un duelo donde ponía como trofeo la mano de Nanoha-**respondió Fate con tranquilidad asombrando a sus padres, Precia miro con un brillo malvado a Yuuno y luego miro con seriedad a sus hija.**

-Fate, si algo se interpone en tu camino, destrúyelo-**dijo precia mirando a Fate seriamente, esas palabras asombraron a Hayate, Shamal y aun más a Nanoha por la manera tan fría en que lo había dicho.**

-lo se madre-**contesto Fate poniéndose un poco nerviosa por la manera tan fría en que lo dijo-**_esto me hiso recordar por qué soy así de sanguinaria-_**pensó Fate.**

-entonces, ¿por qué estoy viendo vivo a esa sabandija?-**pregunto Precia mirando a Yuuno como a un insecto, este por su parte palideció al escuchar las palabra de Precia.**

-por qué el hurón es amigo de infancia de Hayate y más importante de Nanoha, por eso to lo mate-**contesto Fate tranquilamente, Precia y Lindy se enternecieron con la acción de su hija pues bien sabia Fate que si no lo mata su madre le castiga y su madre puede ser muy cariñosa y maternal pero cuando se enoja el infierno es un paraíso a su lado.**

-solo por eso te la paso-**dijo Precia ya mas tranquila luego miro a Yuuno, camino directamente en su dirección se paro justo en frente de el Yuuno dirijio su mirada en dirección a los ajos de Precia y casi se orina del susto Precia lo miraba con sed de sangre pues sus ojos reflejaban muerte.**

-Yuuno, ahora eres un Velka y solo por ese hecho no te mato-**siseó precia sorprendiendo a Nanoha y a Hayate-**mi hija esta a tu cuidado si algo le llegase a pasar por tu culpa, desearas morir ante lo que te hare, por tu bien espero que la cuides entendiste-**dijo precia con frialdad, odio y voz de ultratumba a Yuuno este asintió con la cabeza más pálido que un papel las piernas le temblaban y estaba seguro de que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, una vez dicho eso Precia se despidió de Hayate, Carim, Signun y Shamal para después despedirse de Nanoha y Fate al igual que hiso Lindy para después desaparecer por la puerta da la sala de reuniones del reino, Nanoha, Shamal y Hayate se fueron a la habitación de la primera después de despedirse de Signun, Fate, Carim y Yuuno para hacer una pijamada, Fate, Carim y Signun se dirigieron a la habitación de la primera.**

-bien Nanoha dinos ¿qué fue lo que paso para que terminaras casada con Fate?-**pregunto Hayate solo para cerciorarse si le atina a la predicción que dijo antes de dejarlas solas.**

-pues íbamos a tener nuestra primera noche juntas, pero como Fate es de principios me dijo que no creía aguantar hasta la noche de bodas y me pidió que me casara con ella yo acepte y listo eso paso-**dijo una Nanoha muy colorada omitiendo los detalles minutos de aquella situación.**

-ya, entonces cuando Fate te estaba dando placer y te subió hasta el paraíso tu mama apareció eh interrumpió ¿o me equivoco?-**dijo y pregunto Hayate con una sonrisa tan grande como la del gato feliz, Nanoha se puso tan colorada que si la compararan con un tomate ella ganaría al tono más rojo del tiempo, por otro lada Shamal se cubría la boca para no estallar en carcajadas por las travesuras de su hermana.**

-¿t…tu….co….como es que…sa…sabes eso?-**pregunto Nanoha roja o mas que un tomate.**

-hay Nanoha, Nanoha de mi corazón recuerda que a mí no se me oculta nada lo que no se es como salieron de esa situación-**dijo Hayate con curiosidad absoluta.**

-pues fue tan gracioso jajajaj nunca se me olvidara la cara que puso Fate ni cómo reaccionó-**dijo Nanoha con tono burlón y sonrojada al momento de contar.**

**Flash Back:**

**Entre picos dados Fate toco con la puta de la lengua los labios de Nanoha pidiendo permiso para poder saborear esa boca en todo su esplendor y su petición se cumplió Nanoha permitió el paso de su lengua dentro de ella dando paso a un beso apasionado donde solo se detuvieron por la falta de aire y sin perder más tiempo sus labios se volvieron a unir, Fate sin darse cuanta posiciono su mano izquierda en la espalda de Nanoha acercándola más a ella, Fate la fue a recostando en la cama hasta posicionarse encima de Nanoha sin dejar de besarla esta coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fate su mano derecha la subió hasta colocarla encima del seno derecho de Nanoha esta hiso un leve gemino que se quedó atrapado en la garganta de Fate al notar la mano de esta apretar levemente su pecho para después empezar a masajearlo por encima de la ropa….**

_-esto no es correcto… debo detenerla antes…. De… que…. Pierda la…..razón- _**pensó Nanoha pues su mente se está nublando, en eso siente como su seno entra en contacto directo con la mano de Fate mientras esta dirigía su labios al cuello del lado izquierdo….**

-hum- **gimió Nanoha**_-dios eso fue un gemido….debo detenerla o si no, no podre parar-_**pensó Nanoha**-Fa…Fate….chan de….debemos….pa...par-**fue acallada por los labios de Fate quien ya había perdido la razón y eso lo noto Nanoha en los ojos de Fate que la miraban con lujuria y mucho amor, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco quería parar, Nanoha llevo sus manos hacia la espalda de Fate para meterlas debajo de la blusa para poder sentir la espalda de Fate directamente por otro lado Fate ya sentía que la ropa estorbada por lo que opto por retirarse del cuerpo de Nanoha confundiéndola en el proceso haciendo que Nanoha se incorporara tambien.**

-perdona Nanoha pero no creo poder aguantar hasta la noche de bodas quiero que seas mía en este instante por eso nos casaremos al modo de mi madre-**dijo una Fate excitada decidida y jadeando un poco sonrojada por la pequeña actividad minutos atrás**-así que te pregunto Nanoha, te quieres casar con migo aquí y ahora-**fate mira a Nanoha directamente a los ojos notando su respiración agitada y su mirar igual de perdida que la de ella Nanoha por su lado analiza las palabras de Fate.**

-casémonos y tómame pues no creo aguantar tampoco-**dijo Nanoha una vez recuperada un poco de razón y notando su intimidad u poco húmeda.**

**Fate se acerca a Nanoha la besa en los labios mientras le coloca un anillo de color negro plata el cual estaba adornado con letras en latín mágicas y un pequeño triángulo dorado, Nanoha observó el anillo con detenimiento..**

\- cor meum et omnia mea tua sunt tibi omnes perit mihi cor tuum ¿qué dicen?-**refiriéndose a las letras del anillo pregunto.**

-dicen, tu sentirás todo lo que yo pues mi corazón te pertenece y yo todo lo que tu pues tu corazón me perece-**le contesto Fate acercándose para besar a Nanoha de manera inocente pero después de manera apasionada le quito la parte superior de la ropa dejando su torso desnudo y la empujo suavemente haciendo que la espalda de Nanoha tocara el colchón de su lecho, Fate se posicionó encima de Nanoha para poder admirarla esta se avergonzó cuando noto que los ojos de Fate la miraban sin pudor alguno.**

-no me mires tanto por favor-**dijo Nanoha.**

-es que eres hermosa-**le dijo Fate para después poner en su boca el pezón derecho de Nanoha mientras con la mano izquierda se ocupa del otro**-Ah…hum- **gimió Nanoha si poder evitarlo des pues de sentir la tibia lengua de Fate en su pezón Nanoha no podía parar y no quería su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente caliente en eso nota como Fate deja su seno derecho y se dirige al que segundos antes ocupaba su mano izquierda Fate mira a Nanoha sus mejillas esta rojas, respira con dificultad y su cabeza esta hacia atrás le encanta la vista que tiene pero no está conforme Fate quiere oír a Nanoha gemir y gratar su nombre con fuerza y para lograrlo sabe lo que debe de hacer así que una vez termino su labor en el seno izquierdo de Nanoha fue haciendo un camino de besos hasta los labios de Nanoha quienes lo recibieron con gusto, condujo su mano derecha hacia la intimidad de Nanoha topándose con la falda de Nanoha metió la mano por debajo acariciando la intimidad de Nanoha por encima de la tela interior.**

-ah Fate-chan-**gimió Nanoha notando su intimidad más mojada que al inicio.**

-Nanoha estando así de mojada me dan ganas de-**Fate no termino la frase retiro el interior de Nanoha levanto bien su falda y dirigió su cara a la intimidad de Nanoha y hunde su cara en ella, lame, besa, juega en esa parte jamás tocada por nadie haciendo a Nanoha gemir con fuerza.**

**Tok tok tok**-Nanoha hija voy a entrar-**dijo Momoko haciendo a nuestras protagonista separarse de golpe para evitar un posible asesinato.**

**Fate se puso más pálida que un papel miro a Nanoha, la sentó rápida pero delicadamente en la cama cogió la blusa de su esposa y se la puso encima le bajo la falda mientras escuchaba como giraban el picaporte de la puerta corrió al armario de Nanoha el cual estaba repleto de ropa la saco toda en milésimas de segundo y la esparció por el cuarto le dio un beso fugas a Nanoha en los labios y cuando la puerta se estaba abriendo le dijo-**te amo salgamos mañana a cabalgar-**Nanoha que solo había estado observando se espabilo asintió con la cabeza, se medió organizo y se dispuso a organizar su ropa, Fate se dirigió al armario lo abrió se metió escuchó a Nanoha gritar un**-NO ENTRES MAMA!-** y cuando cerró la puerta del armario, la del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a su suegra, Fate se dispuso a escuchar atentamente cualquier movimiento mientras estaba escondida.**

-hija pero que es este desorden-**regaño Momoko a su hija notando que la razón de su grito fue por todo el reguero de ropa que había en el cuarto.**

-es que no sé qué ponerme para mañana-**dijo Nanoha a modo de explicación un tanto avergonzada por "el desorden de su cuarto"**

-¿mañana?-**pregunto Momoko con cara interrogante a su hija.**

-si es que Fate-chan me invito a cabalgar por el reino mañana y no sé qué ponerme-**le respondió Nanoha un poco nerviosa a lo que supuso era una pregunta.**

-aaaah pero hija ¿para eso tenías que des-quipar el armario por completo?-**pregunto Momoko sonriendo de la inocencia de su hija.**

-mama ponte en mi lugar, si fuera papa ¿tú que arias?-**pregunto Nanoha a modo de "desesperación" por la situación.**

-probablemente peor que tu-**respondió Momoko aun con su sonrisa maternal.**

-ves-**respondió Nanoha con…..¿orgullo? por así decirlo.**

-bueno pero dejando eso de lado, hija alístate hay una reunión importante vas a conocer a tu suegros y no puede esperar-**dijo Momoko y después desapareció por la puerta del cuarto, Nanoha por su lado había soltado el aire que no sabía que retenía en un suspiro.**

-Fate-chan, ya se fue-**dijo Nanoha mirando en dirección al armario.**

-¿segura?-**pregunto Fate asomando la cabeza solo un poco para cerciorarse de que no fuera una trampa, para Fate el armario era el lugar más seguro.**

-sí, sal de una ves quieres-**pidió Nanoha con voz molesta pues debían alistarse para esa dichosa reunión.**

-¿está molesta?-**pregunto Fate notando el tono de voz que uso Nanoha.**

-no-**dijo de manera más tranquila al notar la preocupación de Fate**-es solo que se les ocurre hacer una reunión cuando…..**se sonrojo**…..cuando tu sabes-**dijo Nanoha con la cara bien colorada.**

-ooooh-**fuel lo que dijo Fate al notar a que se refería Nanoha**-no te preocupes amor, luego hay desquite-**dijo Fate con un poco de rubor en las mejillas haciendo sonrojar aún más a Nanoha.**

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-jajajajajaja…..pero mira que ….jajajaja bien mentirosa saliste Nanoha….jajaja-**fue lo que dijo Hayate partiéndose de la risa por lo que le conto su amiga.**

-no creí que la inocente Nanoha supiera mentir jajajajaj**-dijo Shamal ya sin aguantarse la risa por aquella situación.**

-Nyajajajaja la verdad es que ni yo me la creo-**confeso Nanoha contagiándose del buen humor de sus amigas, y así transcurrió la noche entre burlas y pláticas hasta que se fueron a dormir pues tenían que levantarse temprano para la ceremonia del día siguiente.**

**En una galaxia muy lejana (miércoles esto me sonó a star wars y ni se cómo me salió XD)**

Con esta nueva tecnología podre revivir a mi maestro, una vez que esté vivo nada ni nadie nos detendrá quatro, quiero que me traigas a Fate Testarrosa Harlaown viva me entendiste-**ordeno un hombre de cabellos color uva palido a su soldado y estudiante más fiel y servicial.**

-como ordene maestro, yo quatro cumpliré esta misión con mi vida-**dicho esto se retiró para cumplir con su deber.**

**Reino Umanari aposentos de Nanoha:**

-Nanoha despierta, y arréglate ya es hora-**le dejo una alegre Momoko a su hija quien habría perezosamente los ojos.**

-buenos días mama, ¿dónde están Hayate y Shama?-**pregunto una ya despierta Nanoha.**

-ellas ya bajaron, arréglate, desayuna y ve a la salón principal hay se celebrara tu boda y coronación-**dicho esto Momoko le dio un beso en la frente a su hija de buenos días y salió de la habitación.**

-_será mejor que me apure-_**pensó Nanoha para luego dirigirse al baño donde tomo una ducha caliente salió luego de bañarse con una bata rosada se dirigió a su almario saco el vestido de bodas que su madre cosió cuando Nanoha acababa de cumplir los 15 se lo coloco, se maquillo un poco, cogió una rosas rojos y se miró al espejo**-listo termine-**dicho esto salió de su habitación y se dirigió al salón principal pero no entro, en la puerta del salón la esperaba su padre quien le ofreció el brazo para que depositara su mano en él lo cual hiso-**te vez hermosa hija**-dijo Shiro con orgullo en su voz, Nanoha se sonrojo un poco pero le sonrió cálidamente a su padre-**lista-**dijo Shiro a Nanoha quien solo asintió con la cabeza decidida y feliz, Nanoha y Shiro avanzaron a paso lento las puertas del salón principal del reino Umanari se abrieron, Nanoha al entrar tomada por su padre noto la música de fondo , las trompetas sonaban con fuerza a lo lejos pudo ver quien la acompañaba en ese gran día, su pueblo, su madre, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a sus dos hermanos mayores, ellos no se encontraban en el reino por culpa de la guerra los dos son comandantes del ejército**-_mínimo pidieron permiso para este día_-**pensó Nanoha para después sonreír siguió observando miro a sus amigas, a las amigas de Fate luego al frente y ahí estaba Fate con su traje el cual representaba a su reino**_-se ve hermosa-_**pensó Nanoha al momento de verla.(imagínense las espada de Fate como la katana que describí XD)**

**Fate no podía apartar la mirada de Nanoha ella había preparado todo para que Nanoha durmiera un poco más ya que se imaginaba que por los nervios no iba a poder dormir y no se equivocó. Yuuno miraba a Nanoha pasar cuando esta avanzo al centro del salón, sintió su corazón gopear fuertemente para el Nanoha es la más hermosa de las mujeres pero no era suya y él lo sabía-**_te juro hoy en tu dia que protegeré a Fate con mi vida para que no sufras por su partida y aunque me duele reconocerlo sé que ella te hará muy feliz-_**pensó Yuuno.**

**Una vez Nanoha llego hasta donde estaba Fate-**estas hermosa-**le dijo Fate haciendo sonrojar a Nanoha Shiro sonrió feliz y entrego la mano de Nanoha a Fate está la recibió con gusto se miraron a los ojos unos dos minutos y luego giraron sus cuerpos para quedar frente a frente al cura, este dijo las típicas líneas de casamiento hasta que por fin dijo las palabras importantes.**

-Nanoha Takamachi usted acepta a Fate Testarrosa Harlaown, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe-**preguntó el cura mirando a Nanoha.**

-acepto padre-**respondió Nanoha.**

-Fate Testarrosa Harlaown acepta usted a la señorita Nanoha Takamachi en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la tristeza y en la alegría, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte las separe-**dijo el padre esta vez mirando a Fate.**

-acepto-**dijo Fate mirando con intensidad a Nanoha**

-lo que ha unido dios que no lo separe el hombre yo las declaro…..marida y mujer-**dijo el padre y todos dijeron un oooooh-**puede besar a la novia-**dicho esto Nanoha y fate juntaron sus labios y se dieron un beso tierno luego se separaron para seguir con la ceremonia-**bien ahora que están casadas procedemos a coronarlas, monarcas de cada reino por favor pasen al frente-**dicho esto Lindy y Shiro se situaron frente a sus hijas el padre les entrego las coronas de rey y reina las cuales le colocaron a sus descendientes despues el cura le pidió a la monarca del reino Velka que prosiguiera con la ceremonia, Precia se situó al frente de su yerna eh hija.**

-yo precia Testarrosa les hago entrega del mayor tesoro de mi reino para unión de ambos-**dijo Precia y procedió a entregar los tesoros a Fate le entrego un dispositivo en forma triangular-**este pequeño se llama Bardiche cuídalo y colócalo en tu katana-**dicho esto Feta procedió a colocarlo en el orificio triangular de su katana la cual brillo con intensidad, Precia miro después a Nanoha y procedió a entregarle un dispositivo en forma circular la cual estaba amarada a una cadena dorada, era un collar-**esta pequeña se llama Raising Heart cuídala, Nanoha te entrego la llave del corazón-**dijo Precia Nanoha asintió y se colocó el collar.**

-¡QUE VIVAN LAS REINAS!-**grito el pueblo y la música no se hiso esperar, abrazos por aquí, abrazos, por allá y así se pasó el día festejando la nueva unión que traerá paz a ambos reinos.**

**Bueno gente espero y les haya gustado el capítulo no siendo más les dejo los comentarios **

**alisswan1399: lastima no gano el que querías pero no te desamines habran más votaciones XD**

**Lupis Suigintou, , karlhaestrada, franchscair, Guest : los felicito y gracias por apoyarme XD**

**Luka-Kirigaya-Megurine: primero que nada te felicito y segundo gracias por preocuparte ya estoy mejor y espero estar al 100% para que mi imaginación no se nuble XD**

**Votaciones: **

**Momoko se desmaya: 1**

**ceremonia: 6**

**ataque sorpresa: 2**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno gente primero que nada gracias por sus opiniones segundo perdón la demora no tengo excusa TT_TT no me linchen y tercero hora de votar no sin antes decirles que la decisión que tomen puede perjudicar el futuro de nuestras protagonistas así que elijan bien y por ultimo pido disculpas por el mal lemon de este capítulo la verdad por culpa de eso me demore ni se imaginan lo que me toco leer para que me saliera algo decente…. Pero dejando eso de lado espero y les guste nos leemos la otra semana (por cuestiones económica….jajajaja XD) nomentira pero el otro cap si lo subo la otra semana.**

**Clos personajes que aparezcan en esta historia o sic no me pertenecen)**

**Jubilo**

**La noche se tiño en los cielos del planeta Umanari y en el castillo del reino de aquel planeta, en un gran salón, el pueblo, parientes y amigos celebran la unión de sus nuevas gobernantes, en el centro de aquel salón dos jóvenes son admiradas mientras bailan al ritmo de la música, su baile es tan elegante y sensual que deja sin palabras a quien observa, aquellas jóvenes no son otras más que Fate y Nanoha quienes se observan intensamente mientras danzan al compás de la canción Bailando de****Enrique Iglesias ft. Descemer Bueno, Gente De Zona.**

**Mientras esto ocurría en aquel castillo, una nave sin registro ah aterrizado en una isla no habitada del planeta Umanari que se sitúa no muy lejos de su objetivó.**

-mira que ese tipo se pasa a veces-**hablaba una joven de cabello largo hasta el término de su espalda, el color del cabello es un castaño ni muy claro ni muy oscuro y sus ojos son de color amarillo ocre muy bellos en verdad pero aquella joven no traía buen humor ya que su jefe o sensei como solía llamarle, le encomendó una misión que a sus ojos era bastante estúpida**-tan solo a él se le ocurre mandarme sola a un planeta repleto de soldados Velka y Umanari, para capturar o mejor dicho secuestras a Fate Testarrosa Harlaown cosa que ni me importa**-alegaba sola aquella joven de ojos amarillo ocre-**pero gracias a esta estúpida misión podré volverla a ver**-dijo con un tono de esperanza aquella joven mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, después de unos minutos de mirarlo saco un pequeño comunicador lo encendió y de, el salió la voz de Jail Scaglietti**.

-¿ya has llegado?-**pregunto Jail.**

-si sensei, pronto comenzaré la misión-**dijo aquella joven con voz sublime y tranquila.**

-bien espero noticias tuyas-**demando Jail a su joven pupila.**

-como ordene sensei-**dijo la chica para después cortar la trasmisión y destruir el comunicador, luego se quitó la ropa que traía, se puso otro conjunto de ropa el cual era una camisa blanca, arriba de esta una chaqueta de cuero negro unos jean blancos y unas combers negro con rojo, cogió la ropa que se quitó y la quemo luego fue hasta su nave saco un tarro de gasolina para luego regar el líquido del tarro en la nave dejándola empapada, reprodujo un video que ella antes de partir gravo donde ella mandaba un mensaje de auxilio luego saco un mechero y prendió la nave y a paso veloz se alejó de ella ya estando lo bastante lejos de la nave pudo escuchar como esta exploto.**

-ni creas que dejare que la vuelvas a tocar-**dijo con rabia la joven a la nada**-pagaras bien caro lo que le hiciste a mis hermanas, esto te lo hare pagar lo juro como que me llamo Quattro Scaglietti**-dijo con bastante odio en su voz y a paso seguro se dirigió al castillo Umanari.**

**Castillo Umanari, aposento real.**

-te divertiste Nanoha-**pregunto Fate quitándose su traje de guerrero Velka (como no supe como describirlo en el capítulo anterior solo diré que es el de su transformación XD) para después ponerse su pijama la cual constaba de un top color negro y un bóxer de igual color, se la coloco y después se dirigió hacia su la cama donde se encontraba su esposa que estaba más roja que un tomate.**

-s….si….mu….mucho-**contesto una muy nerviosa Nanoha arre costada al lado de Fate, esta se le quedo mirando muy atentamente a los ojos de su esposa y en ellos noto deseo, Fate sonrió de medio lado pues ver aquella pasión reflejada en los ojos de su esposa le indicaba que la deseaba tanto como ella sin más se acercó a los labios de su esposa y la beso tiernamente moviendo sus labios en los de ella Nanoha correspondió el beso de Fate pasaron lo minutos y el beso se volvió más apasionado en donde sus lenguas jugaban a la guerra de quien domina a quien, Fate fue recostando a Nanoha sobre la cama para posicionarse en sima de ella una vez completa la tarea se separó de sus labios para despojarle la camisa del pijama a Nanoha y agradeció a los dioses de que ella durmiera sin brasier, contemplo el torso desnudo de su esposa por unos minutos y después se dedicó a darle tratamiento al seno derecho lamio y chupo con hambre y una vez obtenido el resultado paso a darle el mismo tratamiento al otro, Nanoha gemía levemente y siente su cuerpo arder Fate la trata con tanta delicadeza con tanto amor que con cada caricia que Fate le daba Nanoha siente tocar el cielo Fate termina su tarea en los pechos de Nanoha y se dispone a darle pequeños besos a su esposa haciendo un camino con ellos desde el centro de los pechos de Nanoha hasta el ombligo donde se entretuvo un buen rato.**

-F….hmm…..Fa….Fate-**gimió Nanoha haciendo a Fate encenderse más de lo que estaba así que se separó del ombligo de su esposa para quitarle las dos últimas prendas de la pijama dejando a Nanoha completamente desnuda, Fate daba pequeños besos a las piernas de Nanoha permitiéndose así escuchar los leves suspiros que Nanoha dejaba salir.**

-Fa…te-**llamo Nanoha mientras fate repartía besos cerca de la intimida de su esposa.**

-jumm-**fue la repuesta que Fate le dio mientras seguía en su tarea.**

-n….no es…..hmmm….justo que….so….lo….yo este….desnuda…aah-**dijo Nanoha entre suspiros haciendo que Fate dejara su tarea para reincorporase y mirar a Nanoha de una manera lesiva.**

-tienes razón**-respondió Fate para después quitarse su pijama y quedar solo con su traje de nacimiento, una vez hecho esto se dispuso a saborear a Nanoha por completo dándole placer en el proceso, lamia y chupaba el sexo de Nanoha haciendo gritar su nombre, música para sus oídos**-Nanoha-**gimió Fate siguiendo su trabajo después de unos minutos Fate subió dando besos al cuerpo de Nanoha hasta llegar a los labios de su esposa y la miro directo a sus ojos para después besarla con pación y amor mientras introducía un dedo dentro de ella delicadamente para así reclamar su tesoro, Nanoha quien sintió la intromisión en su cuerpo ahogo un grito de dolor en la garganta de Feta dolor que cambio a placer una vez que Fate empozó el movimiento del vaivén lentamente para después y aumentando de a poco la velocidad de sus embestidas.**

-Fate…..Fate-**gritaba Nanoha mientras sus caderas se movían al ritmo de los dedos de Fate apretándolos dentro de ella en el proceso**-más…rápido-**suplico Nanoha y como de una orden se tratara Fate obedeció sintiendo el cuerpo de Nanoha tensarse y antes de que llegara al clímax Fate beso a Nanoha, se acercó a su oído y le susurro un**-te amo-**Nanoha después de haber escuchado a Fate decirle te amo por primera vez sintió fuego en su vientre que la hiso arquear la espalda mientras sus manos se colocaban en la espalda de Fate y con fuerza seguetearse de ella**-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!-**grito Nanoha una vez que el orgasmo llego enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Fate.**

**Puertas principales del castillo Umanari a las afueras del castillo.**

-quieta ahí-**dijo un guardia del castillo a una joven de ojos color amarillo ocre, la joven que estaba dispuesta a pasar se detuvo miro a los guardias sonrió para sus adentros.**

-no puede pasar a menos que tenga cita-**dijo uno de los cuatro guardias.**

-no tengo cita, pero es urgente que me anuncie con el soberano de este planeta-**dijo aquella joven, el guardia miro la vestimenta de la joven y sonrió a modo de burla para después hablar.**

-y quien es la pordiosera que necesita la atención de nuestros reyes-**dijo aquel soldado, la joven cerro los puños con fuerza para después relajarse y contestar.**

-mi nombre es Quattro y soy hija de Jail Scaglietti-**una vez dicho esto los guardias palidecieron, la apresaron y la llevaron hasta la sala de reuniones no sin antes mandar a avisar a sus reinas del nuevo intruso.**

**Castillo Umanari, aposento real.**

-nee Fate chan-**llamo Nanoha con voz neutra a su esposa mientras estaba arre costada en el pecho de esta.**

-que sucede Nanoha-**pregunto Fate mientras depositaba besos en la cabeza de Nanoha.**

-¿Cómo te hiciste mujer el mes pasado?-**pregunto Nanoha reincorporándose para quedar sentada en la cama y con voz ligeramente molesta poniendo a Fate nerviosa.**

-de….que hablas amor?-**pregunto Fate notablemente nerviosa.**

-hablo de lo que dijo Carim el día que llegaste al reino-**dijo Nanoha molestándose cada vez más.**

-aaah… eso solo fue una broma pesada de ella-**dijo Fate disimulando tranquilidad.**

-¿segura? No será que antes de venir ya salías con alguien-**indago Nanoha con molestia pero destrozando su corazón en el proceso.**

-no amor no eh tenido a nadie, mis padres nunca me lo permitieron-**explico Fate tranquilizándose al notar como Nanoha se iba relajando**-pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?**-**

-por qué supiste como hacerme tuya y eso en cierto modo me aterro, digo hasta ahora yo ni enterada estaba de como complacer a alguien-**dijo Nanoha levemente roja.**

-bu….bueno si aprendí fue gracias a mi papa-**dijo Fate un poco sonrojada y con una gota de sudor cayendo de su cabeza.**

-de tu papa-**exclamo Nanoha con asombro.**

-si veras cuando yo teni-** tok tok -**¿Quién?-**pregunto Fate mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación la cual está cerrada.**

-Fate soy Signun perdona la interrupción pero se les necesita a las dos urgente-**una vez dicho esto Signun se retiró.**

-pues será mejor bajar-**dijo Nanoha parándose del cómodo lecho que comparte con su esposa dirigiéndose al armario para sacar un vestido color rosado y unas sandalias los cuales coloco en su cama, claro todo esto bala la intesa mirada de Fate y yéndose al baño nota la intensa mirada cargada de deseo de su esposa-**Fate-chan si no te apuras te dejare atrás-**dicho esto Nanoha entra al baño y Fate se levanta como un rayo para seguir a su mujer.**

**Salón de reuniones del castillo Umanari:**

**En aquel salón se encontraban reunidos todos los parientes y amigos de las gobernantes del planeta Umanari junto a Quattro quien era fuertemente sujetada por dos guardias reales.**

_-así que ella es Precia Testarrosa debo tener cuidado solo espero que mi plan salga a la perfeccion-_**pensó Quattro, una vez llegaron las reinas todos tomaron asiento en la mesa redonda.**

-bien empieza a hablar, pero primero pueden soltarla-**dijo en tono fuerte pero amable Lindy sorprendiendo a todos ya que se pensaba que la que iba a hablar iba a ser Precia y más porque pidió que la dejaran libre.**

-gracias-**dijo Quattro una vez suelta, hiso una reverencia y se para enfrente d la mesa redonda-**mi nombre es Quattro Scaglietti soy hija de Jail Scaglietti, estudiante y soldado-**hiso una pausa para tomar una gran bocanada de aire-**y soy esposa de Alicia Testarrosa.

**Precia mata a Quattro**

**Lindy mata a Quattro**

**Apoyo.**

**Recuerden la decisión que tomen es para el futuro de las protagonistas no me culpen si después vivio no nace **** porque sus madres murieron XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios antes de leer el capítulo les diré porque ha tomado este curso la historia en la primera alción ustedes votaron por ceremonia eso cuso que Quattro se hiciera buena en vez de mala la segunda fue que Precia matara a Quattro lo cual agradezco al final les digo porque los comentarios al final los contesto más el resultado de los votos.**

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia o fic no me pertenecen.**

**A Jugar**

**-**mi nombre es Quattro Scaglietti soy hija de Jail Scaglietti, estudiante y soldado-**hiso una pausa para tomar una gran bocanada de aire-**y soy esposa de Alicia Testarrosa Harlaown.

**Todos en aquella sala, quedaron en completo silencio después de 3 minutos todos menos Precia voltearon a ver a la misma en cámara lenta grave error (yo hubiera preferido desmayarme a ver a precia XD) pues a Precia se le desprendía un aura morada tenía el cabello levantado a lo súper sayajin sus ojos no tenían brillo, sus pupilas estaban bastantes dilatadas y en la cara tenía una sonrisa macabra con el entrecejo fruñido, todos tragaron saliva y muy despacito fueron levantándose del comedor para irse alejando a una distancia prudente.**

_-esto no es bueno-_**pensó Fate.**

_-ya no la puedo detener-_**pensó Lindy.**

_-la va a matar-_**pensó Carim.**

_-que tengas un buen viaje-_**pensó Signun juntando las palmas de las manos dos veces en modo de oración (ni siquiera ha muerto y ya la manda al cielo XD).**

_-mi consuegra sí que es temperamental-_**pensó Momoko.**

_-qué mujer….te compadezco Lindy_**-pensó Shiro.**

_-y dicen que los Takamachi tenemos el peor humor del mundo-_**pensó Nanoha recordando lo que le dijo Fate**.

_-nota mental nunca hagas enojar a la mama de mi rey…que digo reina-_**pensó Yuuno.**

_-y no deje herederos-_**pensó Quattro al ver a Precia ósea su suegra en ese estado.**

_-dios que aura menos mal y no es mi suegra-_**pensó Shamal con gran alivio en su alma (espera y veras Shamal la que te espera XD)**

-aquí ya huele a muerto-**dijo Hayate en voz alta haciendo que Precia se levantar de su silla, caminar lentamente hacia Quattro con la misma ahora amenazadora y una elegancia increíble mientras todos apartaban la vista puesta en Precia para mirar a Hayate con cara de ****evitamos decirlo nosotros para que lo digas tu**** a lo que Hayate ríe por lo bajo nerviosamente, precia se paró en frente de Quattro haciendo que esta tragara saliva, la sostuvo por los hombros, se le acercó al oído izquierdo y dijo.**

-cuando termines de explicar cómo fue que terminaste casada con mi hija decidiré si ponerte en la guillotina o hacerte la peor maldad que en esta galaxia haya existido jamás-**siseo Precia con veneno en la voz solo para que Quattro escuchara una vez dicho esto se separó de la misma y tomo retorno a su lugar de inicio, esto asombro sin duda a todos per más a su esposa e hija pues sabían muy bien el temperamento de Precia esta hiso un gesto con la mano para que todos tomaran asiento lo cual hicieron.**

-habla-**ordenó Precia.**

-como ya dije mi nombre es Quattro Scaglietti mi padre es Jail Scaglietti no tengo madre, mi padre después de que abandonó el planeta Velka viajo por casi toda la galaxia hasta que encontró el planeta olvidado por la asociación galáctica que es el que actualmente ocupa, ese planeta estaba próximo a morir pero mi padre salvo aquel planeta el cual estaba habitado por un 10% de habitantes, mi padre logró que en tan sólo una año que ese 10% se transformara en un 100% utilizando las la genética, desde entonces se convirtió en el rey de ese planeta al cual llamo Dark**-hiso una pausa para ver la reacción de lindy la cual tenía una expresión seria por lo que escuchaba**-en una de sus investigaciones dio con una genética realmente rara la cual se hallaba en un pequeño frasco escondido en una cueva no muy lejos del castillo, pero aquella genética estaba llena de errores, errores que remedio utilizando su genética y conocimientos produciendo un feto el cual adoptó como su hijo y lo bautizó como uno, ella se formó a una velocidad increíble cuando ya obtuvo una avanzada edad mi padre se puso a experimentar con ella al cabo de un tiempo descubrió que uno mi hermana mayor tenía el poder de la magia, mi padre estaba orgulloso pues su experimento resulto ser asombroso pero pronto se percató de que uno podría volverse en su contra así que le instaló una diminuta bomba cerca del corazón que al momento de detonarla tuviera una muerte rápida pero agonizante, después de un tiempo nacieron mis hermanas y yo que también como uno nos bautizó con números y experimento con nosotros cuando ya tuvimos un cuerpo fuerte mi padre le ordeno a uno que nos implantara la misma bomba uno lo hiso pero dejando a dos fuera una de esas dos soy yo y la otra fue mi hermana menor nueve la cual escapo y hasta ahora no la eh vuelto a ver cuándo mi padre se enteró activo la bomba de nueve creyendo hoy día que está muerta y así continuaron los experimentos que cada vez se tornaban más dolorosos hasta que un día mi padre enloqueció y mato a todas mis hermanas en frente mío cuando vio que yo era la única en pie, pregunto la razón yo se la di le dije que yo misma me había quitado aquella bomba él se asombró y solo por eso no me mato, dejo de experimentar con migo, me convirtió en su aprendiz y su soldado de confianza, después de un tiempo uno de los lacayos de mi padre capturo la nave de Alicia con ella adentro, trato de hacerle experimentos pero no lograba nada con ello con el tiempo me hacer que a ella nos enamoramos ella me pidió matrimonio yo acepte nos casamos y vivíamos felices hasta que mi padre se entero quiso asesinarla yo la salve le dije que se fuera ella no quiso me toco borrarle la memoria menos su nombre la metí en su nave con dirección a su hogar y active el lanzamiento de la nave, claro todo esto a escondidas de mi padre**-finalizo Quattro dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.**

-por qué estás aquí-**pregunto Fate.**

-vine porque mi padre me dio una orden que espero no cumplir-**dijo Quattro.**

-qué orden-**pregunto Lindy.**

-no la puedo decir-**respondió Quattro muy seriamente.**

-me imagino qué la razón se debe a lo que se decida hacer con Tigo en esta reunión-**hablo Hayate (si definitivamente Hayate da miedo)**

-que perspicaz-**dijo Quattro con asombró en sus ojos.**

-bien lo primero que te puedo decir es bienvenida a la familia-**hablo Precia con tono de voz menos amenazante**-y lo segundo es que cuando se termine la reunión te daré diez azotes por casarte con mi hija sin nuestro consentimiento-**Quattro asintió con la cabeza**-ahora di cual es esa orden-**le ordeno Precia.**

-llevar con migo a Fate Testarrosa Harlaown al planeta Dark-**dijo Quattro poniendo a todos en aquella mesa tensos y en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Hayate hablo.**

-bien, porque no jugamos al tira y afloja-**propuso Hayate.**

-explícate quieres-**dijo Nanoha fingiendo molestia.**

-básicamente será darle lo que el quiere-**dijo Hayate con simpleza.**

-no, definitivamente no-**dijo Nanoha.**

-escúchame quieres-**dijo Hayate y Nanoha resignada asintió-**Quattro se llevara Fate en una nave que supuestamente robo esa nave nos llevara directo a Jail por lo tanto podremos actuar, ya saben tira, es poner un señuelo y afloja es rescatar el señuelo destruyendo todo a su paso-**termino Hayate y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.**

-bien mientras tanto mandare a buscar a tu hermana, Quattro-**dijo Lindy y Quattro asintió de acurdo.**

-puedo ver a Alicia-**pregunto Quattro, y Lindy la miro con tristesa.**

-no se puede, pues está dormida desde que llego-**dijo Precia tratando de que no se le quebrace la voz.**

-lléveme por favor yo la puedo despertar, solo necesito a alguien bueno en medicina-**dijo Quattro con decisión.**

**Bueno la razón por la que les agradezco el que hayan votado por Precia en vez de Lindy es porque si hubieran elegido la segunda opción Lindy si la hubiera matado y de un solo golpe, es que quien dejaría que su heredero se casara con el hijo de un portador del mal eso causaría que cuando Alicia recuperara la memoria y despertara se uniera a Scaglietti por obvias razones. Aquí los resultados.**

**Precia mata a Quattro= 5**

**Lindy mata a Quattro= 2**

**Apoyo= 0.**

**yowim: jajajaja en serio ustedes me salen con unas como que derrame cerebral cúrate rápido o no la contaras para el próximo capítulo XDpor cierto me encanta tu fic suerte.**

**Cris: gracias suerte es lo que necesitó XD**

**yuri no tenshi 69: mira que malas intenciones te gastas XD**

**anairaMC5: gracias por tu voto **** y me alegro que te haya gustado XD**

**Lupis Suigintou: gracias por votar XD**

**alisswan1399: no te preocupes XD es que de esta forma puedo saber cómo seguir escribiendo si te soy sincera cuando pongo las opciones no sé cómo afecta eso a la historia solo fluyen ideas cuando las votaciones cierran XD eso hace que tanto ustedes como yo nos divertimos ****.**

**Luna Testarossa007: pues no se de pronto maten a Hayate por chismosa Wajajajajajaja XD**

**Karlhaestrada: gracias por comprenderme y pues lo de Fate será una gran sorpresa wajajajajaja.**

**Guest: eso es hacer trampa XD**

**Guest: se te cumplió el deseo XD**

**Fer: Gracias de verdad que la necesito siento que una piraña se me ha comido gran parte del cerebro y por eso no me fluyen ideas XD.**

**Se acabó, se acabó no va más, este cap ha llegado a su fin XD espero y les haya gustado en serio ahora si me disculpan tengo que leer otro fic que está muy bueno nos leemos el domingo si no sucede nada raro claro esta Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Primero que nada me disculpo por no actualizar como se los dije, mi compu sufrió daños y me toco repararlo pero la tarjeta gráfica de este tiesto esta desactualizada es un verdadero tedio trabaja así en serio TT_TT pero ya que, no siendo más aquí les dejo este cap y disculpen TT_TT y sobre todo gracias por seguir apoyándome XD**

**los personages que aparescan en esta historia o fic no me pertenesen:**

**Sustos, amores, inicia el juego**

**NAVE NODRISA VELKA LABORATORIOS:**

-cuando estés lista-**dijo Shamal.**

-bien-**dijo Quattro para después posicionarse frente a la capsula llena de agua (hagan de cuenta que es la capsula donde metieron a Goku para que se recuperara después de la batalla que tuvo con el capitán guiriu en el planeta nameku XD) donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Alicia reposando en un estado de inconciencia, Quattro poso su mano la cual llevaba el anillo de matrimonio en el cristal y al instante su anillo empezó a emitir un gran resplandor.**

-Alicia, amor… despierta… estoy aquí-**dijo Quattro con un tono de vos sumamente dulce, pero Alicia no respondía Quattro siguió con el mismo tono de voz por varios minutos pero nada Shamall ya se estaba empezando a preocupar pero noto algo la mano derecha de Alicia se movió ligeramente Quattro siguió por unos minutos más hasta que arrugo el entre cejo aspiro profundo y:** ¡Alicia T Harlaonw JURO QUE SI NO TE DESPIERTAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE NUESTRO MATRIMONIO SE ACABA! **Dijo una muy muy muy enfadada Quattro sorprendiendo a Shamall que tenía los ojos un poco abiertos pero al paso de tres segundos se abrieron más al no poder creer lo que veía, Alicia avía despertado totalmente asustada la capsula se abrió dejando salir bruscamente todo su contenido.**

-hime sama está bien-**dijo Shamall corriendo hasta la princesa.**

-que, ¿dónde estoy?-**dijo mirando a Shamall rápidamente para después mirar a Quattro**-y ¿Por qué me quieres dejar?-**dijo ahora poniéndose pálida, Quattro soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a su esposa sana y salva para después mirarla aun con ceño fruncido.**

-primero que nada estas en la nave nodriza de tu reino, segundo que nada no te voy a dejar acaso quieres matarme….cono baka iaro-**dijo Quattro con voz de regaño pero dulce a la vez al ver la confusión en los ojos de su mujer por tener a Shamall enfrente.**

-aaaah por eso es que Shamall está aquí…. No quiero decir…. A olvídenlo-**dijo Alicia ya más tranquila.**

-por ahora me retiro para avisarle a su madre su estado-**dijo Shamall levantándose y pasándole en el proceso una bata para que se cubriera-**ah y su madre esta feliz de la vida porque tiene una buena yerna-**dijo simulando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios después de ver la reacción de Alicia.**

**Palacio umanari salón de reuniones:**

-waaaaa que bien y todo gracias a mi queridísima cretina hermana-**dijo Hayate.**

-Hayate chan, si me sigues diciendo cretina juro que hago algo para que quedes soltera el resto se tu cretina vida-**dijo Shamall con tono de voz molesto**-además no fui yo quien despertó a la princesa fue su esposa.

**H**-pero ayudaste no?.

**SH**-estuve presente pero no ayude en nada-**con cara de enojo.**

**H-**aaaah…. Pero eso no significa que eres una inútil -_-!

**SH**-esta me la pagas **dicho esto Hayate se echó a correr poniéndose detrás de Carim cosa que no ayudo ya que esta se quitó rápidamente dejándole paso libre a Shamall para alcanzar a su objetivó.**

**N**-chicas ya dejen el relajo por dios-**con cara de enojo**.

**SH**-ella empezó!

**H-**hay querida hermana deberías madurar.

**Sh-**mira quien lo dice.

**Mientras Hayate molestaba a su hermana los antiguos reyes veían todo con diversión en sus ojos ya que la princesa Alicia no resulto con daños y la pérdida de memoria la recupero gracias al anillo de matrimonio, por a hora todo es paz y tranquilidad mientras todos esperaban con ansias a que Alicia apareciera por la gran puerta del salón que en menos de cinco minutos se abrieron dando paso a Alicia Testarrosa Harlaonw en compañía de Quattro Scaglietti.**

**A**-madre, padre estoy de vuelta.

**Precia no dijo nada solo se lanzó a los brazos de su hija para estrecharla en un fuerte y cálido abrazo mientras lagrimas escurridizas se deslizaban por su rostro, Lindy se limitó a sonreír pero por dentro estaba igual que su esposa.**  
P-bien dejemos el sentimentalismo y dinos que paso, como fue que te capturaron-**dijo ya poniéndose seria, para después tomar asiento al lado de su esposa siguiéndole Quattro quien se sentó con mucho cuidado como si se fuera a romper algo y Alicia quien la miro extraño pero no dijo nada aun.**  
**A-**pues, estando de exploración mi nave fue atraída por un campo dimensional el cual me llevó al planeta de Jail Scaglietti, intente esconderme pero un nativo de ese planeta me sapi… que digo me capturo y llevo ante él, Jail trato de tomar mi ADN cosa que no consiguió gracias a la sangre de papa. Después me case y Quattro me saco de ese lugar-**dijo esto último un poco nerviosa ya que sabe el temperamento de su madre**-por cierto amor ¿Por qué estas como sufriendo hay sentada?-mirando a Quattro con curiosidad.  
**Q**-ah…. Por nada amor-**dijo Quattro bastante nerviosa por el mirar de Precia.**  
**P-**vamos cuatro cuéntale nada malo va a pasar porque ella se entere-**dijo con cara angelical haciendo que Quattro sintiese escalofríos.**  
**Y-**_me van a matar por esto-_**por qué mejor no empezamos a repasar la piezas faltantes del tira y afloja para que Fate hime salga bien librada de esto su majestad-dijo con nerviosismo y decisión tratando de salvarle el pellejo a Quattro cosa que noto Fate quien se sintió orgullosa de su esclavo.**  
**H-**pero Yuuno que hay que planear, mira Quattro y Fate iran en una nave de este reino que tendrá un rastreador instalado Signum y Arf irán detrás de ellas con una unidad lo bastante mente grande como para conquistar un planeta no hay de qué preocuparse-**dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.**  
**C-**Signum, llevaras el tele transportador entendido, no quiero que pase lo mismos que con Alicia-**dijo muy seria dejando sin hablas a todos los presente**,**Signum trago saliva y miro a Hayate**-_no sabes lo que te espera con esa mujer como esposas_**_-_fue lo que pensó para después mirar a Carim y asentir a modo de afirmación.**  
Planeta Dark salón del trono.  
-¡DONDE ESTA, DONDE ESTA MI HIJA!-**fue lo que dijo Jail ya con la paciencia agotada pues recibió un mensaje de auxilio de la nave en la que partió.**  
-señor, hemos intentado rastrearla sin éxito alguno**-intento explicar un sirviente del reino.**  
**J-**preparen mi nave, partiré en tres días-**ordeno para después retirarse a sus aposentos-**_nada le puede pasar a esa niña, sino todos estos años de experimento serán nulos-_aaarrrgg DEMONIOS.

**Planeta Umanari palacio real salón de reuniones:**

H-bueno ya para terminar la reunión en esta sala, debemos enterarnos de algo-**dijo con rostro serio para después pasar a su típica sonrisa del gato feliz**-Quattro cuéntanos porque sufres tanto y Fate como fue que te hiciste mujer.  
**Fate se puso roja y después suspiro ya resignada y Quattro palideció.**

**F**-a mis 5 años salvé a una niña de morir en un acantilado, en agradecimiento ella quiso besarme cosa que no llego a ser ya que mi papa lo impidió pero como castigo recibí todo un día de "educación" sexual diciéndome que eso solo se lo haría a mi futura esposa, así fue como me convertí en mujer, siendo sincera padre te pasaste -_-

**L**-era eso o que te lo enseñase en persona y tu madre estaría encantada de ayudarme, cierto amor

**P-**c….cl…claro que si- _odio que tenga este tipo de control en mi-_**colocándose roja como un tomate.**

**F**-saben que… los quiero con toda el alma y le agradezco padre por educarme -_-!

**H**-bien creo que te compadezco Fate, Quattro te toca.

**Q**-mi suegra me dio diez azotes con un pequeño y delgado palo de madera **(hagan de cuenta que es una regla de madera XD)** me duele tanto el trasero que se me es difícil sentarme -_-!

**Todos soltaron a reírse después de ese pequeño relato para después dar terminada la reunión ya que al siguiente día Fate será "raptada" por Quattro el plan ya está en marcha.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola colegas, lectores y lectoras aquí un nuevo cap después de este cap en el próximo podrán votar a conciencia para el rumbo de la historia hoy no responderé comentarios pero estoy agradecía de que me sigan apoyando más adelante casi al final de este fic les daré un regalo por msm personal XD no siendo más les dejo leer:**

**Los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia o fic no me pertenecen.**

**En juego parte 1**

**En una nave con insignias del reinado Velka viajando a la velocidad de la luz para llegar a su destino se encuentran dentro una Fate inconsciente atada de pies y manos con su vestimenta amar-añada y con el labio levemente roto, Quattro quien se hallaba conduciendo dicha nave tiene en la cara una expresión de determinación además de un ojo morado, ropa desgarrada y un aruñón tremendo en el brazo.**

**Q-**_esta vez las cosas serán diferentes padre-_**dirigió su mano a un pequeño aparato al lado del maniobró de la nave lo acercó a sus labios y pulsando un botón dijo-**aquí Quattro al reino Dark me escuchan.

**Soldado-**aquí reino Dark escuchamos perfectamente y déjeme decirle que es una alegría inmensa volver a escucharle hime-sama-

**Q-**igualmente, voy en una nave del reino Velka avísenle a mi padre que su encargo esta con migo.

**Soldado-**entendido-**dicho esto la comunicación se cortó dejando a una Quattro con el corazón en la mano ya que por más determinación y voluntad que tuviera también estaba el miedo pues se iba a enfrentar con su padre o mejor dicho su creador.**

**Q-**_bien, todo está listo de verdad que no me puedo creer lo que hiso Alicia y eso que es su hermana aunque peor quede yo con lo que me hiso mi cuñada._

**Flack baaaaaaaack:**

**H-**bien, la nave esta lista ahora solo falta que se vea realista.

**N-¿**y cómo haremos eso?-**pregunto con cara inocente haciendo a Hayate sonreír maléficamente:**

**H-**pues habrá que golpearlas a las dos y que Quattro inventé una historia que concuerde con el mensaje de aviso que envió-**dijo**-_me divertiré golpeando a Fate jijiji_.

**Quattro y Fate quedaron como piedra ósea van a ser golpeadas y ni se diga de Nanoha.**

**A**-bien de eso me encargo yo-_así me vengo por dejarme caer cuando era niña_**(que vengativa XD) Alicia sin previo aviso se le aventó encima y empezó a golpearla como si fuera un mono enfurecido Fate ni corta ni perezosa se empezó a sacudir para quitarse a su hermana de enzima consiguiendo que Alicia le dañase la ropa y le rompa el labio Nanoha quien al principio estaba de piedra se espabilo apenas vio el líquido rojo salir del labio de su rubia llenándola así de la ira incontenible de los Takamachi.**

**N-**Quattro san-**dijo con tono de voz frio y sonrisa maquiavélica-**no es nada personal.

**Q-¿**eh?-**fue lo último que dijo antes de enfrentar la ira de Nanoha Takamachi quien le rasgo la ropa y aruño el brazo causando que Alicia parara de maltratar a su hermana para rescatar a su esposa o si no será viuda antes de darle algún heredero.**

**A**-Nanoha suelta a mi esposa ahora-**dijo tirando del brazo de Nanoha.**

**N-**a las tres la voy a soltar-**(a las tres significa nunca termino que aprendí cuando vivía en Barranquilla Colombia XD este término se utilizaba mucho cuando pedían plata prestada jajaj)**

**H** -chicas paren yaaaaa-**grito desesperada y un tanto triste tratando de ayudar agarrando por la cintura a Nanoha**

**C**-que pasa aquí?-**pregunto mirando la escena con horror.**

**Hayate a penas escucho la voz de Carim soltó la párate que tenía agarrada de Nanoha para ir al lado de su musa este ato provoco que Nanoha golpeara "sin querer" a Quattro en el ojo dejándole un morado tremendo**

**Fin del Flack:**

**Q-**jejejeje prometo no meterme con Nanoha nunca-**dijo con nervió en la voz.**

**La nave entro sin problemas a la atmosfera del planeta Dark pasados unos 30 minutos aterrizo en la parte de atrás del castillo, las puertas de la nave se abrieron dejando ver a una Quattro maltratada cargando a Fate como un costal de papas.**

**Q**-perdona la tardanza padre**-dijo con la voz más fría que el mismo hielo, causando que Jail sonriera con orgullo.**

**J-**nunca me fallas Quattro.

**Planeta Umanari, castillo real:**

**N-**no puedo creer que le reventaras el labio-**dijo con voz enojada y ceño fruñido.**

**A**-y yo no puedo creer que le dejaras un ojo morado**-dijo con voz de indignación.**

**N-**yo no fui la que empozo a maltratar lo que es propiedad ajena.

**A-**pues te recuerdo que antes que tuya fue mi hermana, a no perdón es mi hermana tengo mas derechos-**dijo sacándole la lengua.**

**N-**ahora si te mato-**dijo para después aventársele encima siendo detenida por su madre.**

**M**-niñas ya cálmense en vez de estar peleando preocúpense un poco por la salud de sus esposas ya que se metieron en la boca del lobo-**regaño.**

**P-**parecen desquiciadas en vez de reinas-**dijo ocultando la risa que quería salir de sus labios.**

**H**-ya en serio voy a comunicarme con Signum, esto debe salir perfecto si no queremos una guerra galáctica-**dijo medio en broma medio en serio tomando el radio para poder comunicarse.**

**S -**aquí Signum a Hayate me oyes.

**H-**aquí Hayate a Signum como esta todo.

**S**-entramos sin problemas, infiltración exitosa.

**H**-bien tienen 12 hr para cumplir la misión ni una hora más ni un minuto menos entendido.

**S-**entendido cambio y fuera.

**Planeta Dark, castillo, real laboratorio:**

**Fate fue colocada en una capsula con contenido de dudosa procedencia.**

-estamos listo su majestad-**dijo uno de los subordinados con especialidad en genética.**

**J-**bien comencemos la operación para podes que se incube el feto-**ordeno y de inmediato se procedió a seguir la órdenes del rey de aquel planeta, las aguja fueron apareciendo dentro de la capsula acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a la piel de Fate para ser más exactos a brazos, piernas y vientre poniendo nerviosa a una disimula Quattro.**

**Q-**_tengo que pensar en algo rápido si no Nanoha será madre y no precisamente por gusto._


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien primero que nada un saludo a: Vanes Izumi, fer, Alondra Scarlett,Yowiin, haru rocha**** y atodos aquellos que no tienen cuanta en la pag en serio los aprecios gracias por apoyarme y segundo que nada a votaaaaaar XD**

**Los personajes que aparezcan en este fic o historia no me pertenecen.**

**Juego parte 2 y ¿un reto?**

**Q-**_piensa Quattro, piensa para que sirven tus neuronas…. Para pensar en Alicia….no…aaaaah se me acaban las ideas…..ya se-_padre no puedes hacer el experimento en ella.

**J-**y eso ¿Por qué? No te estarás echando para atrás verdad-

**Q**-por favor no me maldigas, lo que trato de decir es que el experimentó no funcionara en ella ya que ella es la tachi de la relación-

**J-**aaaaarhs esto es frustrante, porque no me dijiste antes-

**Q**-no preguntaste, creí que lo savias y no savia que la utilizarías para este experimento-

**J**-jajajajajaj en eso tienes razón, pero mira nada más mi pequeña se convirtió en mi eres mi orgullo, paren el experimento y Quattro tráeme a su esposa pero mata a est-

**Las luces del laboratorio se apagaron interrumpiendo así la orden de Jail y dándole la señal a cuatro para actuar, Quattro se dirigió directo a la capsula de Fate la abrió con extremo silencio, saco a Fate y cubrió con una manta para luego colocarse una máscara anti gas, coger una Granada temporizada para activarse en un minuto con contenido paralizante, coger a Fate en brazo para después salir cerrando al instante el asesó a la entrada.**

**J-**¡PERO QUE MATRIOSKA ESTA PASANDO AQU!**-buuuuuummmm fue lo que se escuchó detrás de la puerta en donde se encontraba Quattro pasados unos minutos llego Signum con diez hombres a su mando al encuentro con Quattro.**

**S-**bien ya hemos capturado y neutralizado la amenaza solo hace falta Jail para que la misión termine a mi cuenta entramos recogemos la basura y nos largamos entendido.

-si señora-

**S**-Quattro tu espéranos aquí.

**Q**-entendido

**Mientras en el reino Umanari, castillo salón de reuniones.**

**H**-a ver Carim te lo diré solo una vez y espero que entiendas, tu serás mi esposa y madre de mis hijos si o si o me dejare de llamar Yagami Hayate jun-**con vo de afirmación.**

**C**-y yo como hago para que entiendas de que no me interesas es más ni me inspiras ni un mal pensamiento-**dijo ya harta de que la acosara cada vez que la viera.**

**H-**ósea que si te inspiro un mal pensamiento aunque sea uno solo me aceptaras como tu prometida-

**C**-si pero si no lo logras me dejas tranquila-_a ver si por fin me la quito de enzima-_y tendrás que hacerlo antes del anochecer.

**H**-acepto, pero no necesito tiempo-**dijo con su sonrisa del gato feliz al 100%**

**C-**como que no necesitas tiem-**no alcanzó a terminar la palabra porque Hayate la cogió de la mano y la llevo en un minuto fuera del salón apareciendo así en el cuarto de Carim está estando en la cama de espalda y Hayate encima de ella dejando con un total asombro en el rostro a Carim quien reacciono al sentir la respiración de Hayate tan cerca atinando asi a voltear el rostro asiéndola notar de que estaba en su cuarto en su cama y con Hayate encima, Hayate por su lado se Saborío los labios apena vio los de Carim cuanto tiempo había esperado y por fin se le haría el sueño realidad.**

**H-**_dios existe… bien Hayate no te pases solo provócala-_

**C**-¡_O POR DIOS! me va a besar, Signum hermanita adictiva sálvameeeee-_

**Mientras en una nave del reino Umanari.**

**Q**-estamos perdiendo el control de la nave Signum hay que contra atacar si no estaremos perdidos-

**S**-arh ¡ABRAN FURGO DESTRULLANLOS A TODOS NO LES DAREMOS A ESCAGLIETTI ENTENDIDO-

**Fate quien hasta el momento se encontraba inconsciente se despertó con la tremenda orden de Signum.**

**F-**pero que esta pasando, Signum cálmate como fue la misión.

**S**-bien todo salió perfecto hasta que nos atacaron ya hemos perdido la mitad de nuestro hombre.

**Q**-¡SUJETENSE UNA NAVE ENEMIGA NOS BA A EMBESTIR!**-Quattro cogió el manubrio con todas sus fuerzas y esquivó lo más que podo la nave enemiga que iba directo hacia ellos rosando un costado de la nave pero perdió un poco de equilibrio por lo que dieron vueltas alejándose unos cuantos metros de la batalla, Signum vio la nave enemiga líder en una de esas vueltas cuando la nave se detuvo quedo mirando en dirección a esa nave de inmediato Signum se acercó a Quattro.**

**S**-¡UTEEEEEEEE!-**Quattro capto la orden de Signum y en menos de lo que canta un gallo disparo dándole al objetivo, las naves enemiga poco a poco se fueron retiran ya que su nave líder fue destruida.**

**Q-**eso estuvo cerca.

**S**-ni que lo digas-_apenas llegue cogeré a Shamal le pediré matrimonio pero antes la conquistare._

**F-**chicas donde esta Jail-

**S-**encadenado en la celda de la nave.

**F**-bien vamos a interrogarlo.

**Signum y Fate se dirigieron a la celda Jail estaba encadenado de pies y muñecas mirando hacia la nada pero cuando diviso la figura de Fate se sonrió y presto su total atención, Fate se acercó solo un poco, miro directamente a Jail a los ojos.**

**F-**algo que decir-

**J**-sí, felicidades-

**F**-¿eh?-**fue lo que atino a decir Fate antes de que Jail se zafara de las cadenas, se abalanzara hacia la reja de la celda cogiera a Fate de su ropaje y le aplicara un líquido con un pequeño zigoto cargado de magia, esto hiso que el anillos de Fate brillara con intensidad y se desmallara por el mismo Signum quien vio todo en cámara lenta se apresuró para coger a Fate antes de que callera.**

**S-**¡PERO QUE HAS HECHO!

**J-**yo nada solo le aplique algo que encontré en una cueva es más ni siquiera sé que fue lo que le aplique jajajaj tal vez sea veneno jajajajaj.

**Signum vio a su amiga, hermana y compañera pálida en sus brazos y estallo, se enfureció tanto que una pequeña vena le palpitaba en la cien y sus ojos en la parte blanca se tornó rojo resaltándole la vena de los ojos, dejo a Fate con cuidad en el suelo, camino hasta la reja la abrió sacando su espada, se acercó a Jail quien reía como loco y…..**

**A)**-mato a Jail.

**B)**-vivió nace.

**C)**-Fate y Nanoha mueren.

**Bien ya saben queridos lectores todo queda en sus manos XD hasta la próxima.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola como están espero bn aquí les traigo la conti y un regaño XD un saludo a todos y a todas los que me escribieron y a los que no gracias por leer **** no siendo mas.**

**Los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia o fic no me pertenesen**

**La gestación de una nueva vida y ¿gane?**

**Quattro se encontraba piloteando la nave en dirección al planeta Umanari, mientras divagaba en cuanta cosa pudiera hacerle a su esposa según ella para recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

**Q**-_huum… creo que mejor la amarro de pies y manos para torturarla besando todo su cuerpo y haciendla gritar mi nombre hasta que me canse…me matara después pero vale la pena, todo sea por mi hijo…. Jajajaja será divertido jajaja-_

**S-**¡PERO QUE HAS HECHO-

**Q-**y eso que fue-**puso la nave en piloto automático y bajo rápidamente a las celdas encontrándose con el cuerpo pálido de Fate en el suelo, a Jail riendo como loco y a Signum a punto de cometer asesinato en primera persona, por lo que corrió a detenerla justo a tiempo antes de que la espada le atravesara la garganta.**

**Q**-¡PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES!

**S**-¡SUELTAME, EL MERECE LA MUERTE, EL MATO A Fate!

**Q**-¡NO, CALMATE O TE CALMO!

**S**-grrr-**se alejó de Jail, salió de la celda y se puso al lado de Fate, notando asi que su respiración es tranquila como si estuviera durmiendo y sintió alivia su miedo y enojo desaparecieron pero no la sed de sangre, sed de Jail, entonces una idea surco en su cabeza asiéndola sonreír de lado.**

**Q**-lo llevaremos vivo hasta el reino, para que sea ejecutado eso es lo correcto.

**S**-tengo una mejor idea-**Quattro miro con interrogación en la cara a Signum-**dárselo a Precia sama.

**Mientras en el reino Umanari mas precisamente en el cuarto de Carim.**

**Hayate besaba los labios de Carim con pación y amor, cariño y devoción todo en un simple rose de labios ya que Carim se resistía a profundizar el beso.**

**C-**_porque mi corazón late tan rápido, porque tiene que hacerme sentir esto con un simple beso, si esto continua voy a salir perdiendo-_**sin darse cuenta abrió levemente los labios para permitirse respirar y ese error lo aprovecho Hayate introduciendo así su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal de Carim, saboreando y comenzando un beso apasionado el cual iba subiendo la intensidad de la situación, Hayate en ese momento mandaba y eso le encantaba y le encantaba aún más que Carim correspondiera el beso y se dejara dominar por su parte Carim sentía que iba a desféchese su corazón latía más rápido con cada minuto que el beso se prolongaba, noto como Hayate comenzaba a acariciar sus piernas y enseguida noto su humedad y se dio cuenta de que se había excitando así que removió sus piernas ya que su excitación se estaba volviendo algo insoportable y esto lo noto Hayate.**

**H-**_te tengo-_**riendo en sus adentros**

**C**-_demonios, mi mente…está quedándose…en blanco._

**Hayate se separó de los labios de Carim para besar su cuello.**

**C-**hmmm-**suspiro levemente al darse cuenta se sonrojó fuertemente, haciendo a Hayate sonreír en sus adentros.**

**H**-no te preocupes, hoy serás mía, te hace sentir la reina del universo y por este medio te demostrare cuanto te amo-**dijo con la voz ronca de la excitación.**

**C-**y…..a ti quien…te dijo que…..podías to….tomarme-**con voz cortada.**

**H**-tu cuerpo-**dijo a la vez que subía con sus manos la blusa que cubría los pechos que con deseo quería probar, miro el sostén saco una daga de su panlon la hacerco al sostén colocándola en el medio metiéndola por dentro del sostén para córtalo y asi tener axeso a su premio se saboreo los labios para después dirigirse a ellos y cuando ya los iba a reclamar.**

**H-**_maldición._

**Tok tok**

**Y**-Hayate tenemos un problema, Nanoha se ha desmallado y no despierta, Shamal mando por ti al parecer es grabe, y deja ya a Carim la vas a asquear.

**H**-no te preocupes será mi esposa y ya bajo lo que tiene Nanoha no es una enfermedad pero si la puede matar.

**Y**-entiendo, nos encontramos en el laboratorio.

**H**-bien-

**C**-me….me salve-**respirando agitadamente.**

**H**-ni creas amor, mira tu mano ya eh ganado-**con una sonrisa de triunfo se alejó del cuerpo de su amada y salió de la habitación, para minutos después aparecer en el laboratorio al lado de Shamal.**

**SH-**felicidades, y que tiene Nanoha.

**H**-está en embarazo, Jail hiso de las suyas pero no te preocupes no tiene sus genes tiene la sangre de Nanoha y Fate, solo tenemos que evitar que Nanoha tenga un aborto mientras Fate n este aquí las tres corren peligro, Yuuno. Avísale a Precia sama que recibirá un regalo de su agrado.

**Bien eso es todo por ahora y no sean tramposos solo se puede elegir una respuesta no dos ni tres mantaku por eso los que eligieron dos respuestas no cuentan, aquí les dejo los resultados definitivos de las votaciones XD**

**A) mato a Jail = 2**

**B) vivo nace = 5**

**C) Fate y Nanoha mueren = 0**

**Hasta la próxima **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno sin duda este es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito ya que es un regalito por todos sus comentarios XD no siendo más saludos y A LEER **

**Todos los personajes que salen en esta historia o fic no me pertenecen :**

**Soluciones.**

**Cuarto de las ex reinas Velka:**

**Precia corría como loca por toda su habitación evadiendo así las avilés manos de su esposa, si bien ella era terca con lo de las bodas y otras cosas, Lindy era peor pues cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de parecer.**

**L-**aunque huyas te atrapare, ríndete y dame mi tercer hijo-**con cara de inocencia**

**P-**pero es que has perdido la cordura, porque no los tienes tú, a ver si te gusta el dolor de ser madre-**con cara de pánico.**

**L**-sabes bien que si pudiera te ahorraría el dolor pero como no puedo te aguantas-**con sonrisa y mirada lujuriosa, se dirigió hacia donde precia se encontraba a una velocidad increíble tanto que precia no noto cuando se le puso encima de la cama.**

**P-**Lindy, amor recapacita, no me obligues a amarrarte, _pff como si pudiera._

**L**-ahora dices eso, pero cuando estés gritando mi nombre y oigas el primer llanto de nuestro bebe, me darás las gracias.

**Dicho esto Lindy procedió a besar los labios de su esposa, primero tiernamente y después de unos minutos, apasionadamente disfrutando de esa boca que la vuelve una loca sin límites.**

**Nave Velka, atmosfera Umanari:**

**En la nave había cierto tipo de tranquilidad pues el conflicto que creo Jail fue solucionado aparentemente.**

**S-**como me has podido parar.

**Q**-te detuve por la salud de Fate.

**S**-por su salud, él fue quien le hiso esto, Fate está más pálida que un papel, dime con qué cara le diré a Nanoha y a Carim el estado de Fate.

**Q**-primero, te detuve porque Jail es el único que sabe que contenía esa inyección y tal vez pueda colaborar con nosotros, segundo. Si no colabora se lo daremos a Precia sama como ya había dicho en un principio, ahora prepárate para el aterrizaje.

**Mientras ocurría aquel dialogo entre Signum y Quattro, Yuuno se encontraba parado frente a la puerta del cuarto de las ex reinas Velka, se disponía a tocar para hacer lo mandado pero se detuvo cuando escucho un quejido dentro de la habitación.**

**Y-**_hay no, quizás haya un intruso enfrentándose a las reinas-_**aterrado se disponía a abril cuando-** mas…ra…rápido-**gimió o más bien grito precia, Yuuno se sonrojo tanto que si lo pusieran a competir con un tomate sin duda ganaría Yuuno.**

**Y**-_que hago, si interrumpo estoy seguro de que precia sama me matara y con gusto, será mejor que espere aquí hasta que terminen para darles el mensaje -_-¡_

**Laboratorios Umanari:**

**Hayate se encontraba platicando del estado crítico de Nanoha con Shamal de repente se escucha que abren la puerta de golpe por lo que ambas voltean en dirección del ruido.**

**H-**oh, ¿qué pasa cielo?**-dijo con cara de asombro fingido al ver que la culpable del ruido aparecer por la puerta.**

**C-**¡se puede saber qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza!-**dijo muy alterada y enojada mirando a Hayate.**

**H-**a que te refieres amor-**dijo con ojos brillosos y cara de inocencia.**

**SH-**se puede saber que está pasando aquí-**pregunto mirando a Hayate.**

**C**-a no pasa nada queridísima Shamal-**dijo con sarcasmo-**solo que ahora estoy comprometía con tu hermana.

**SH**-¡EEEEEEEH!-**con los ojos abiertos como platos.**

**C**-y lo peor es que este anillo no sale con nada, como es de Hayate significa problemas para mi-**dijo jalándose los pelos de la cabeza con frustración.**

**H-**ay no es para tanto, el hecho de que te distraje para colocarte el aniño que una vez mi abuelo me dio sin tu permiso no tiene nada de malo-**con cara inocente.**

**SH**-Hayate no me digas que es ese anillo espiritual del que estamos hablando.

**H**-sí, ¿por?

**SH**-más idiota enamorada no puedes estar-**se acercó a su hermana y la abraso dejando a Carim bastante sorprendida-**esto es por tu logro-**dijo se rompiendo el abraso-**y esto es por engañarla-**dijo para después darle un muy buen zape en la cabeza tan fuerte fue que Hayate soltó una pequeña pero notables lagrimillas-**ahora explícale bien el asunto del anillo.

**H**-ok, Carim amor ese anillo que tienes en el dedo no es muy diferente del que tiene Nanoha gracias a Fate, como verás el anillo es espiritual por lo que te une en matrimonio espiritualmente con migo, las dos únicas diferencias son, 1 que no compartimos dolores ni lazo de muerte y 2 que cuando muramos y reencarnemos estaremos casadas eso quiere decir que en tu otra vida sentirás asco y odio por hacia las personas ajenas a tu familia, no podrás amar a nadie que no sea yo, hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo y no importara que apariencia tengamos nos reuniremos de nuevo-**dijo con cara de boba enamorada.**

**C-**ósea que estaré atada a ti por toda la eternidad-**mas que pregunta fue afirmación, miro a Hayate y esta asintió-**lo acepto, pero te hare la vida imposible-**dijo dispuesta a retirase pero la aparición de Signum y Quattro entrando por la puerta con una Fate pálida que apenas se mantenida en pie la dejo quieta en su lugar.**

**SH-**colóquenla en la capsula al lado de Nanoha, necesitamos que estén juntas del resto se encargara el anillo**-dicho esto se les colocaron lo mas juntas que pudieron, el anillo empezó a brillas fuertemente y el semblante de las dos poco a poco volvió a la normalidad.**

**Cuarto de las ex reinas de Velka:**

**Una exhausta Precia se encontraba recostada con la mita del cuerpo para arriba en la espalda de Lindy dibujando garabatos en la espalda de esta y la otra mitad en la cama.**

**P**-sabes que te odio verdad-**dijo con voz cansada pelo alegre**

**L**-tanto que darías tu vida por la mía-**dijo sonriendo.**

**P**-que engreída-**dijo fingiendo molestia.**

**L**-pero así me odias-**dijo para después voltearse rápidamente para poder besar a la mujer que ama.**

**Tok Tok.**

**L-**quien.

Soy Yuuno su majestad, vengo a decirles que les espera una sorpresa en la celda y que Nanoha sama esta en embarazó.

**Tan pronto como escucharon la noticia las dos se levantaron, vistieron y se encontraron con Yuuno en el pasillo quien apenas las vio se sonrojo hasta la medula, esto no paso desapercivido a los ojos de Lindy quien con malicia en los ojos miro a su esposa y luego a Yuuno.**

**L-**vaya, parece que le dimos muy buena música a nuestro hurón.

**Y**-n…no es lo que parece-**dijo rojo y negando con las manos.**

**P**-¡LYNDY!-**chillo**-No tienes remedio mantaku, mejor vamos al laboratorio.

**Dicho esto los tres se dirigieron al laboratorio.**

**Hayate dio la orden de que los padres de Nanoha no se enteraran pues solo causaría estrés con sus preocupaciones, ya les informaran cuándo Nanoha salga de peligro.**

-ya es hora de volver con mi hermana, me pregunto que dirá al verme-**dijo una joven de cabello rojo brilloso, ojos amarillos tirando a dorado y vestimenta de guerrera con la diferencia que en vez de votas tiene patines.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno chicos un saludo grande a toooooodos y gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me hacen reír y me animan a seguir una pregunta ¿Cuándo fue que empezaron a ver Yuri y cuál fue el primero que vieron? Yo empecé a verlo cuando tenía 8 años y en ese tiempo ni sabía que existía esa palabra TT_TT en ese tiempo era fanática de sailor moon y solo me entere de que contenía yuri a mis 17 años XD mi madre casi muere de la risa jajaja sin mas el cap**

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia o fic no me pertenecen**

**Sorpresas**

**S-**¡QUE YAGAMI ISO QUE!-**dijo, más bien grito impresionada y tono de voz enojado.**

**SH-**silencio por favor que estamos en un laboratorio de hospital-**regaño a lo que Signum asiente.**

**H-**hay no es para tanto-**dijo como si nada.**

**P**-que no es para tanto-**menciono con bastante curiosidad apenas entraba al laboratorio acompañada del hurón y su esposa, esto produce que Carim sonría maléficamente a lo que Hayate palidece y traga saliva gruesamente.**

**C-**oh! Precia sama a nada en especial es solo que estoy comprometida o mas bien casada con la persona más maravillosa del mundo-**nótese el sarcasmo-**¡por toda la eternidad!-**el tono de voz y la forma de decirlo hiso entender a precia de que fue: uno con trampas, dos obligado.**

**P-**_creo que es la primera opción -_-¡así que vamos a vengar a mi hija adoptiva-_y querida, quien es esa "persona maravillosa" para darle la bienvenida a la familia-**dijo de lo más calmada, calma que puso más pálida a Hayate pues ella no pudo predecir lo que precia le aria.**

**C**-es Hayate tía.

**H**-_tía le dijo tía, eso sí me cogió por sorpresa y ahora qué hago-_**se preguntó mientras una gotita de sudor le caía por la cien.**

**Precia se acercó a paso lento y amenazante hasta donde se encontraba Hayate, se paró delante de ella, la agarro de los hombros, la miro directo a los ojos y dijo:**

**P**-por haberte osado a amarrar a mi sobrina casi hija a estar a tu lado sin su consentimiento ni el mío tu sentencia será la de ver y no tocar se llama respetar, pero por el momento enfoquémonos en Nanoha, Fate y mi nieta-**dijo muy seriamente.**

**L**-bien, Shamall san dinos la condición de las pacientes.

**SH-**bueno básicamente y según lo que nos contó Signum, Jail le aplico un líquido que contenía un pequeño zigoto que poco a poco se va a desarrollar hasta transformarse en un hermoso bebe, el zigoto viene de épocas antiguas no puedo decir con exactitud desde que tiempo pero si puedo asegura que es como hace 14 mil milenios, no sé cómo le hiso Jail para que ese zigoto reaccionara cuando fue aplicado el caso es que entro en Fate, adsorbió su energía espiritual y viajo a través del anillo de Fate que conecta a Nanoha donde aterrizó aferrando a la vida en el vientre de Nanoha, esto causo el efecto por el cual están pasando pero sus vidas no corren peligro, al menos hasta que masca él bebe y otra cosa él bebe esta en forma espiritual ósea que no tiene cuerpo por lo que Nanoha y Fate deberán hacerle uno.

**P**-bien, entonces apenas despierten y se recuperen mándalas a hacer su deber, en cuanto a Jail ya me encargare yo de que colabore, es más si se porta bien podrá vivir con nosotros y Yuuno avísale a los padres de Nanoha que van a hacer abuelos pero omítele los detalles que puedan preocuparlos.

**Y**-si Precia sama.

**Pasaron exactamente cuatro semanas para que Nanoha y Fate se recuperaran, en ese tiempo Signum y Shamall tuvieron muchos acercamientos pero sin llegar a nada en verdad, Carim se vengó de Hayate siguiendo el plan de Precia el cual consistía en amarrar a la mapache a una silla con cadenas mágicas, Carim bailando womanizer de britney spears con un babe doll demasiado sexy y provocativo sin que la tocase por una semana.**

**Jardín del castillo real:**

**Se encontraba una muy nerviosa Signum caminando junto a una tranquila Shamall por el jardín del castillo.**

**SH-**me parece genial que Nanoha vaya a tener un bebe de Fate pero nunca me imaginé el modo en que sería engendrado.

**S**-si lo sé-**con tono nervioso.**

**SH-**te encuentras bien.

**S-**si….no…..bueno….es que aaaash, Shamall tengo algo que confesarte y creo que si no te lo digo ahora moriré de angustia algún día.

**SH**-bueno y que es-**con cara divertida**

**S-**mira se muy bien que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos es más apena y nos acercamos, pero créeme lo que te voy a decir…..me gustas…..y qui….quisiera que fuera mi novia….no no mejor mi prometida.

**Shamall quedo en shock ante tal confusión primero se volvió pálida mas que un papel, poniendo a Signum nerviosa al máximo por aquella reacción tanto que estaba a punto de arrepentirse por lo dicho si no fuera porqué vio que Shamall se puso roja como un tomate.**

**S-**di algo por favor-**suplico con angustia en la voz.**

**SH-**ah…..bueno….si…..digo….prometida…acepto-**dijo nerviosa y balbuceando.**

**S**-bien entonces de ahora en adelante eres mi prometida-**dijo colocándole el anillo de la familia Velka –**solo falta decírselo a precia sama y la fecha de la boda-**dijo mientras la alzaba y le daba vueltas en el aire a una confundida Shamall, la bajo y fue corriendo a avisarles a Precia y Lindy.**

**SH-**eeeeeeeeeh-**fue lo que dijo cuándo salido de su confusión.**

**Puertas del reino Umanari:**

-eh dicho que quiero ver a Quattro Scaglietti-

-y yo que no puede pasar-**dijo de forma altanera un guardia del reino-**además quien es usted para solicitar la presencia de una princesa.

-soy su hermana-**dijo con fastidió en la voz**

-y yo su primo-**dijo con tono burlesco el guardia de la puerta**

-mira pedazo de plasta si no me anuncia ahora entrare a la fuerza y apenas le cuente a mi hermana que no eh podido entrar por tu culpa te va a matar-**dijo enojada de pelear con los dos custodios de la puerta de entrada.**

-por lo menos anúnciala, ya que no queremos problemas-**hablo su compañero.**

-y porque no la anuncias tu-**dijo altaneramente.**

-de acuerdo-**dicho esto miro su reloj de mano, presiono un botón rojo y acto seguido empezó a comunicarse con Yuuno, todo bajo la atenta mirada de aquellos ojos color amarillo tirando a dorado.**

**Y-**y como dices que se llama.

-Nove Scaglietti-**respondió el guardia.**

**Y**-hazla pasar-**ordeno**

-entendido-**contesto el guardia.**

**No-**por fin, fuiste amable cómo te llamas-**le pregunto al guardia que la anuncio.**

-Verossa Acous, señorita-

-bien Verossa veré que hago por ti haya adentro-**dicho esto se adentró al enorme castillo**

**Cuarto de las reinas:**

**N-**yo…..estoy…¡EMBARASADA!

**H**-ay niña pero no grites si lo estás y a la vez no tienes que tener "cariñitos" con Fate para que ese niño tenga cuerpo.

**F**-voy a ser madre que digo padre que digo…. Voy a tener un bebe-**dando brincos por toda la habitación.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola como están queridos lectores espero y bien de antemano perdón la tardanza tuve problemas en desarrollar el cap. ya que se acerca el final de esta historia si bien quería terminarla en este cap. Pero como no supe como terminarla demore en producir un decenlase de impacto pero bueno un saludo a: fer,** **Taka-hashiLi,** **Alondra Scar-lett,** **karlha-estrada,** **Vanes Izumi, Yowiin nwn y a todos aquellos que han estado desde el principio de esta historia no siendo más A LEEER XD**

**Los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia o fic no me pertenecen (si no habría más nanofate XD)**

**Y**-bien, pues que esperamos-**dijo para empezar su marcha.**

**No-**_solo espero que no me tenga rencor-_**pensó siguiéndolo**

**Nove y Yuuno se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones del palacio donde todos se encontraban reunidos después de que Yuuno les dijo que al palacio avía llegado una persona que dice ser la hermana de Quattro, esta se sorprendió al principio pero después su semblante cambio a uno increíblemente frio, todos excepto Alicia se quedaron extrañados por esa reacción.**

**Q**-no lo puedo creer-**fue lo que dijo cuando vio a su hermana entrar por la gran puerta del salón y a paso firme dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba, por su lado Nove se paró en frente de su hermana mayor y sintió unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo, armándose de valor miro a su hermana directo a los ojos.**

**No-**antes que me mates, déjame explicarte-**dijo nerviosa pero firme.**

**Q-**habla-**dijo con una frialdad increíble para sorpresa de todos.**

**No**-cuando escape no pretendía dejarte sola en todo, escapé para buscar ayuda pero cuando está en la nave de escape en dirección directa a Umanari no contaba con que me seguían hubo una batalla en la que gane obvio pero mi nave resulto muy dañada tanto que al entrar a la atmosfera de este planeta la nave se empezó a desfragmentar en pedazos grandes, una vez estando secar de tierra la nave no resistió e impacto fue un accidente en donde perdí gran parte de mi memoria no recordaba ni mi nombre por lo que cuando desperté no me acordaba de nada, sobreviví gracias a una familia que me acogió y me dio nombre y apellido, cuando por fin logre recordar supe que había sido demasiado tarde y por ello te pido perdón hermana no fue mi intención traicionarte-**dijo y por fin pudo respirar al ver la expresión de su hermana era una expresión de cariño.**

**Q-**bien ahora que has hablado quiero que te presentes y me hables de esa familia ya que viene siendo la mía por salvarte-**dijo con dulzura en su voz.**

**No-**mucho gusto mi nombre es nove Scaglietti, perdón por los problemas que eh causado con mi llegada.

**P**-mucho gusto nove mi nombre es precia ella es mi esposa Lindy y ellas mis hijas Fate y Alicia, ellos son Arf, Signum, Carim y Yuuno-**las nombradas por Precia asintieron con la cabeza en señal de presentación.**

**M-**mucho gusto nove-chan mi nombre es Momoko el es mi esposo Shiro y ella mi hija Nanoha, ellas son Hayate y Shamall-**los nombrados también asintieron con la cabeza en señal de saludo.**

**Todo marchaba normal, Nove se sorprendió de que su hermana ahora pertenecía a la realiza pero su sorpresa fue más grande cuando se enteró debido a que o mejor dicho a quién.**

**No-**ósea como te cásate con la princesa del reino Velka-**pregunto a lo que Quattro asintió-**y me puedes decir quien de las dos es tu esposa.

**A**-esa soy yo-**dijo con voz amable, Nove trago saliva al detallar completamente a esa gemela esposa de su hermana.**

**No**-_que hermosa, lástima que ya este casada, hermana que suerte tienes -_-¡ _mucho gusto y gracias por hacer feliz a mi hermana-**dijo para después besarle la mano en señal de respecto, amabilidad y futura amistad-**tienes una esposa bella en verdad y yo que creí que te quedarías solterona y criando gatos-**dicho esto todos en la sala comenzaron a reír menos Quattro que le dio un buen zape a su hermana por bromear a costilla de ella.**

**Q-**bueno, mejor dinos cuál fue la familia que te ayudo hermanita.

**No**-la familia se apellida Nakajima.

**F**-bien Yuuno busca a esa familia personalmente y tráelos ante nuestra presencia y con traerlos me refiero a todos sus miembros entendidos, Arf acompáñalo-**dijo a lo que Yuuno asintió y emprendió su marcha seguido de Arf.**

**P-**bueno por ahora nos retiramos pues tenemos cosas que hacer, Shamall ve por Jail desde ahora es parte de mi familia, se puede decir que lo adopte como mi hermano-**dicho esto se retiró dejando muy confundidos al resto de integrantes y más a Nove a lo que Quattro le dio una mirada que decía luego te explico.**

**L**-eso quiere decir que Jail ya conoció a mi esposa enojada, por lo que Shamall ya tiene la ayuda necesaria para el proyecto bebe-**dijo a lo que todos excepto Nove entendieron-**sin más me retiro-**paso a retirarse seguida de Alicia quien ates le mando una mirada a Quattro que decía te estaré esperando.**

**Shi-**Shamall trata de que no te saque de casillas y no te sobre esfuerces-**Shamall asintió y Shiro junto a su esposa se retiraron.**

**Sha-**bien yo también paso a retirarme, necesito descansar antes de empezar el proyecto-**dijo para pasar a retirase siendo detenida por Hayate al instante-**que sucede.

**H**-querida hermana tan despistada como siempre, te vas a dormir sin tu novia o debería decir prometida-**dijo causándole un inmenso rubor a su hermana.**

**Sha**-pero que cosas dices-**dijo tartamudeando y maldijo su nerviosismo.**

**H**-vamos hermana que no te de pena, es normal tanto que no se me haría raro que de hoy no pases-**lo dijo en susurro solo para que Shamall escuchara, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Carim quien ya estaba ideando un nuevo castigo para su prometida o ¿esposa?.**

**Sha**-te odio-**dijo para después acercarse a Signum tomarla de la mano y retirarse del lugar.**

**F**-pobre, tener a Hayate como hermana debe ser una pesadilla-**dijo en tono burlesco.**

**H-**te escuche, mejor quédate calladita no valla hacer que pases por algo peor-**dijo en tono arrogante.**

**F**-Nanoha Hayate me está amenazando-**dijo en tono infantil.**

**H**-ahora me acusas con tu esposa eso ni sirve-**aclaro en tono victorioso.**

**N**-a conque no sirve bien, Carim Hayate está amenazando a mi Fate-**dicho esto Hayate se puso pálida, Fate y Nanoha sonrieron victoriosas y Carim se relamía los labios por la maldad que se formó en su cabecita, Hayate miro a Carim y temblo levemente.**

**H-**creo que mejor paso a retirarme, que pasen buena noche-**dijo para después retirarse a la recamara que ahora compartía con Carim rogando estar dormida para cuando ella llegara.**

**F-**mejor te retiras ya no vaya a ser que la encuentres dormida para cuando llegues-**dijo con malicia en su voz**

**C**-tienes razón, que pasen buena noche-**con tono divertido paso a retirarse.**

**F-**bueno, nosotras también nos retiramos a y Quattro no demores no vaya a ser que mi hermana te ahorque-**dijo para después coger la mano de Nanoha y salir huyendo.**

**Q-**pero que…como se atreve…..ME LAS PAGARAS-**grito con la cara mas roja que un tomate.**

**Nov-**vaya que familia, ahora si me puedes explicar.

**Q**-claro pero será de camino a tu aviación-**dicho esto salieron del enorme salón.**

**Habitación de las actuales reinas:**

**N**-no creí que mi historia con tigo fuese tan interesante-**comento, quitándose el vestido color champán sin tirante que llevaba puesto por su pijama que consistía en una blusa de tirantes color crema junto con un short del mismo color, por su lado Fate se quitaba el traje de caballero casual que consista en unos pantalones tipo militar color negro y corea de tipo militar color gris con una camisa sin mangas del mismo color que el pantalón, un gabán de cuero del mismo color del pantalón y unos convers negros.**

**F-**porque creías acaso que iba a ser el típico marido que maltrata a su mujer, hay mi Nanoha debo decir que el destino nos juega siempre malas pasadas y otras muy buenas-**decía con su pijama ya puesta ósea nada.**

**N-**debo admitir que eso fue exactamente lo que pensé pero jamás me imagine que mi pareja fuera tan sexy, hermosa, fuerte, amable, atenta, inteligente y que tuviera la manía de dormir desnuda-**dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama bocarriba sin apartar la vista de Fate.**

**F-**bueno amor, eso es algo con lo que tendrás que vivir el resto de tu vida-**dijo mientras se colocaba encima de su mujer.**

**N-**Fate-chan, debemos dormir mañana será un día agitado-**dijo con tono de voz nerviosa sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos color borgoña que tanto ama.**

**F-**cielo, para que mañana sea un día agitado…..tengo que hacerte mía primero-**dijo para después lanzarse a besar esos labios que piden a gritos los suyos para dejar un camino de besos llegando hasta su cuello.**

**N-**Pero…..mañana….hay que hacer…..trabajo del reino y no est-**no pudo terminar lo que dijo ya que Fate la callo con un beso tierno y romántico que a medida que pasaban los segundo iba pasando de lo romántico a lo apasionado donde sus lenguas hacían aparición y danzaban un vals lento y rítmico para después tornarse rápido, Fate sabía que eso enloquecía a su mujer, tan segura se sentía pues sabe que al separase su nombre iba a ser nombrado por los labios que ahora está besando con tanta pasión y eso solo hará que dentro de Fate la llama que se empezó a encender dentro de ella desde que vio el vestido de Nanoha caer por su cuerpo crezca y se convierta en fuego ardiente que quemara con cariños el cuerpo que ahora está bajo de ella-**Fate-**la nombro cuando se separaron por falta de aire, con voz sensual y agitada, y fue ese el detonante para no detenerse.**

**Fate volvió a besar los labios de Nanoha por unos minutos para después separase y besar su cuello haciendo que de los labios de Nanoha salieran suspiros cargados de pación-**_sin duda mañana despertare cansada -_-¡_**-fuel el ultimo pensamiento coherente que tubo Nanoha esa noche entre sabanas.**

**Los meses transcurrieron normales llegando a nueve, Jail se mostraba más que colaborador por lo que Signum no se confiaba y es por ello que lo mantenía vigilado claro si descuidar a su prometida, Yuuno consiguió la simpatía de Fate y aunque aún no se llevaran del todo bien aceptaban la realidad tal cual como era, Fate aceptaba que Yuuno era o es el mejor amigo de Nanoha y Yuuno aceptaba que Nanoha no era suya si no de Fate.**

**Hayate estaba más que enamorada de Carim se podría decir que estaba trabada de amor pero también se asustaba cuando Carim se enojaba ya que los castigos de su amor la dejaban frustrada casi un mes entero, Carim por su parte no se resignó a estar atada a Hayate el resto de la eternidad si bien al principio no lo tomo bien no porque no quisiera es por cómo fue atada y es que a nadie le gusta ser engañado por ello espera a que Hayate cometa algún error que amerite un castigo frustrante ya que esa es su forma de vengarse por aquel engaño tan atrevido, Fate a petición de su padre consiguió cuatro guardias personales dos puso de protección a Shamall de nombre Vice Granscenic y Lutecia Alpine, y dos a Nanoha de nombre Teana Lanster y Verossa Acous este último a petición de Nove quien lo recomendó por su amabilidad, respecto y lealtad cosa que Verossa agradeció infinidad de veces, Fate con cada día transcurrido se enamoraba mas de Nanoha y cada que la veía con su barriga de embarazó se le tornaba tierna y le daban unas ganas inmensas de mimarla pero se contenía ya que el consejo de su padre sonaba latente en su cabeza **_**una mujer embarazada es exageradamente sensible y si la mimas demasiado serás como yo, con tal de no verla triste te aguantaras todos y cada uno de sus caprichos lo que nos llevara a que se vuelva como tu madre **_**ahora sabia porque su padre parecía la típica tonta enamorada incapaz de refutarle algo y cuando lo hacia su madre se enojaba por casi un mes con su padre, definitivamente mejor se atenía claro sin dejar de ser atenta para con Nanoha.**

**Por su parte Nanoha no sabía qué hacer con tanta felicidad, se sentía dichosa pus en el reino se respiraba paz por el momento, estaba al lado de sus seres queridos, amaba a su esposa igual o más que ella y esperaba un hijo de aquella mujer de ojos color borgoña, todavía no savia si él bebe era niño o niña ya que decidieron sería una sorpresa por lo que ansiaba el día en que él bebe pudiera estar ya en sus brazos.**

**Nove encajo a la perfección con la nueva familia de su hermana ahora también suya, protege a Alicia como si fuese su hermana cosa que le saca celos a Quattro de manera exagerada, Alicia encantada de ver los celos de su esposa no dice nada es más le echa más leña al fuego.**

**Jardines del palacio:**

**N-¿**nee Fate-chan?-

**F**-¿hum?-

**N**-que nombre le pondremos-

**F**-no lo se-**dijo colocando un dedo en su frente para poder pensar**-si es niño le colocamos Haruka-**dijo mientras asentía con orgullo.**

**N-**me gusta y si es niña que se llame Vivio-**dijo con ensoñación en el rostro para después recibir un beso en los labios de aprobación por parte de Fate quien disfruta alargando los minutos que dura ese beso en eso Nanoha se queja por un dolor punzante alojado en el vientre por lo que Fate se separa rápidamente del rostro de Nanoha al notar que esta se ah quejado..**

**F-**que pasa nanoh-**se calla al notar que el vestido materno de Nanoha esta mojado-**_sera que se orino-_**Fate mira a Nanoha con cara interrogante.**

**N-**no es lo que estás pensando-**dice mirando seria a su rubia.**

**F-**yo no estaba pensando en na-**es interrumpida por Nanoha quien la toma con ambas manos del rostro haciéndola mirar fijamente a esos aojo zafiro que la dejan en trance.**

**N-**acabo de reventar fuente-**todo paso en cámara lenta para los ojos de Nanoha y en cámara rápida, después de dichas palabras Fate cargo a Nanoha al estilo nupcial y activando su soni-move la llevo hasta el laboratorio médico del reino donde Shamall y Jail se pusieron a trabaja, Nanoha llevaba exactamente 25 minutos en labores de parto (ustedes perdonaran pero no sé nada del tiempo que se debe hacer para el parto XD) donde la vida de Fate y Nanoha corrían peligro.**

**Sha-**puja Nanoha puja ya falta poco para que tengas a tu bebe en brazos-**decía para darle ánimos.**

**F-**porque me siento tan débil-**pregunto.**

**J-**es el bebe, para poder nacer necesita bastante fuerza vital ya que ella no posee tanta toma las de ustedes por medio del anillo-**dijo con cara pálida pues si algo les pasa a las reinas su "prima" lo mata.**

**Sha-**dime que todo este tiempo trabajando sirvió de algo-**pregunto asustada, ella sabía que esto podía pasar pero no sabía a qué grado.**

**J-**por suerte si, trabaje en una fórmula que puede darles la fuerza vital para que no mueran pero como no la eh probado temo por los efectos secundarios-**dijo entre preocupado y emocionado por probar su nuevo invento.**

**Sha-**entonces ve y trae el permiso de precia sama-**dicho esto Jail salió corriendo a la sala de espera donde les informo a los presentes la condición de los pacientes a lo que Lindy aprobó aquella formula.**

**J-**listo, apenas nazca el bebe aplícale esto a Nanoha-**dijo pasándole una inyección con un líquido de color rojo Shamall la tomo y a los poco minuto Fate pudo escuchar el llanto de un bebe.**

**N-**que es-**pregunto con voz cansada al tiempo que sentía un pinchazo en el brazo izquierdo y el bebe era colocado sobre su pecho para que este recibiera el aroma de su mama, lo mismo paso con Fate.**

**J**-es una niña-**dijo con alegría en la voz mirando a la bebe (cosa extraña) pues el bebe le fue dado para que Shamall pudiera aplicar aquel liquido-**que nombre le pondrán-**dijo levantando la vista y posándola en una Nanoha palida, fría, con la respiración tranquila y dormida, esto hiso que tanto Shamall como Jail se asustaran, los dos miraron a Fate quien hacia un esfuerzo sobre-humano para no caer igual que Nanoha.**

**F-**se llamara vivio-**dijo con la voz débil para después caer al lado de su esposa y en las mismas condiciones.**

**Sala de espera:**

**H**-¡hay no!**-exclamo Hayate con preocupación en la cara.**

**C-**óyeme no me asustes así-**Reclamo pues brinco en su sitio por la reacción de Hayate.**

**M**-que paso-**pregunto pues sabia de la extraña pero no menos preciada habilidad que poseen lo Yagami, a lo que Hayate miro hacia la puerta que se estaba abriendo mostrando una Shamall cansada con un bebe en brazos y un Jail asustado.**

**P**-reportes-

**J**-veras "primita" como les reporte antes el parto se complicó por lo que use la formula con la aprobación de Lindy sama causando que sus vidas se salvaran y la bebe naciera sin problemas-**dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello que detonaba que estaba nervioso gesto que no paso desapercibido para los ojos de Quattro y Nove.**

**-**¿pero?**-preguntaron al unísono Nove y Quattro por lo que Jail trago saliva sin atreverse a hablar mas por el pánico que sentía.**

**Sha-**ellas no despertaran hasta que su estado vital se restaure-**dijo al ver que Jail no hablaba por lo que este movió la cabeza agradecido de su acción**-por lo que estarán en capsulas hasta que se recuperen.

**En la sala se hiso un silencio fúnebre hasta que el llanto de Momoko se hiso presente Shiro al acto la abrazo tratando de darle calma, a precia se le asomaron una cuantas lagrimas que se limpió rápidamente gesto que Lindy vio y por ello la domo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, Signum apretó sus puños con fuerza de la impotencia que sentía, Carim lloraba en silencio y era consolada por una Hayate aguantando las ganas de llorar, Yuuno estaba pálido y quieto como una piedra, Quattro estaba sosteniendo a Alicia pues se avia desmallado y nove solo estaba en silencio al igual que Teana, vice, Verossa y Lutecia.**

**P-**como se llama-**pregunto normal como si nada malo hubiera pasado cosa que sorprendió a los presente.**

**J-**le colocaron vivo-**dijo con sorpresa en la voz, a lo que precia simplemente asintió.**

**L-**bien, como no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardaran en recuperarse todos ayudaremos a cuidar de la bebe pero a la hora de dormir serán Carim y Hayate quien la cuiden y cuenten como son sus madres entendido-**todos asintieron pues eso solo significaba una cosa; Lindy tenía esperanzas- **Signum te quiero como guardia personal de Fate como siempre-**Signum asintió-** Teana y Verossa igual para Nanoha-**los dos asintieron captado la orden-**no siendo más nos retiramos-**tomo la mano de su mujer y salieron de aquella sala, se dirigieron al cuarto nupcial donde Precia apoyada en su esposa se desahogaba amargamente por su hija que yace en coma.**

**P**-no es justo recupero a una hija y pierdo a otra-**se quejaba en lamentos acurrucada en el pecho de su esposa.**

**L**-no, no escúchame bien precia ella no está muerta Fate y Nanoha despertaran y nosotras las protegeremos está claro-**dijo tomándola del rostro amablemente para besar sus rabien en forma de confort.**

**FIN**

**Yace muchos me quieren matar solo cálmense y esperen la otra temporada XD gracias por acompañarme y yowiin gracias por las bromas y a ayudarme en este cap. Pero yo estoy más traumada que tu XD ok no.**


End file.
